<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>The Shinigami Princess by KPop_PV</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/23668252">The Shinigami Princess</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/KPop_PV/pseuds/KPop_PV'>KPop_PV</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Series:</b></td><td>Sakura-hime Stories [3]</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>Bleach, Naruto</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>Everybody Loves Sakura, F/M, Haruno Sakura-centric, Shinigami Sakura, Strong Haruno Sakura, princess sakura - Freeform</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>Español</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>In-Progress</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2020-04-15</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2020-11-21</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-03 00:47:15</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>Teen And Up Audiences</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>8</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>23,393</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/23668252</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/KPop_PV/pseuds/KPop_PV</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>[Libro 2 de "Sakura-hime"]</p><p>Con la amenaza de Aizen sobre sus cabezas, Sakura debe empezar su entrenamiento como Shinigami si quiere ser la líder que todos esperan que sea, pero los obstáculos prometen interponerse en su camino.</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Series:</b></td><td>Sakura-hime Stories [3]</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Series URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/series/1586236</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>5</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>1. Prólogo</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>
  <strong>
    <span class="u">Autora POV </span>
  </strong>
</p><p>Luego de su travesía en la Sociedad de las Almas, las cosas parecían marchar de forma relativamente normal para Ichigo y sus amigos. Las clases habían comenzado nuevamente, y salvo algunos compañeros sorprendiéndose de que ahora pasara tiempo con Orihime, Chad y Uryuu, no parecía haber grandes problemas.</p><p>La mirada de Ichigo se mantenía fija por la ventana, sin prestar mucha atención a la clase. En su mente, cierta princesa de cabellos rosados yacía presente.</p><p>Sakura no había asistido a clases y, si bien sabía que probablemente estaría pasando tiempo con sus padres, el pelinaranja no podía evitar sentirse levemente decepcionado. No la había visto desde que habían regresado de la Sociedad de las Almas. Quería pasar algo de tiempo con ella, después de todo… Sabía que tarde o temprano ella se marcharía de regreso a la Sociedad. Era la princesa de aquel mundo, después de todo.</p><p> </p><p>
  <strong>
    <em>-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-</em>
  </strong>
</p><p>
  <strong>
    
  </strong>
</p><p>El sol brillaba en lo más alto del cielo, y sobre el tejado de su tienda, Kisuke yacía recostado disfrutando de la calidez de los rayos solares. Sobre su estómago, una pequeña bola de pelos blanca yacía acurrucada durmiendo.</p><p>Una sonrisa surgió en los labios del hombre de cabellos rubios mientras observaba a la pequeña mota peluda. Su pequeña princesa sin duda se parecía mucho a su madre…</p><p>– Creo que es hora de despertar, princesa… –susurró suavemente el ex shinigami mientras acariciaba con delicadeza las orejitas de la criatura.</p><p>Un adorable bostezo escapó del animal sobre él quien comenzó a estirarse hasta despertarse por completo. En un hábil movimiento, se bajó de encima del hombre antes de que su forma comenzara a cambiar. Lo que antes era un pequeño gatito blanco, ahora era una bella adolescente de cabellos rosados.</p><p>– Buenos días… –murmuró la pelirrosa un tanto adormilada.</p><p>– Más bien “buenas tardes”. –se rió Kisuke mientras arrastraba a su hija en un fuerte abrazo.</p><p>La pelirrosa cerró sus ojos mientras recostaba su cabeza sobre el pecho de su padre. El suave ritmo de su corazón latiendo la relajaba bastante.</p><p>– Entonces buenas tardes… –murmuró Sakura.</p><p>– Llevas durmiendo mucho… ¿Estás segura de que no quieres asistir a tu vieja escuela humana? –preguntó Kisuke. Con su mano dejaba pequeñas caricias en la espalda de su hija.</p><p>La pelirrosa negó con la cabeza en respuesta.</p><p>– Eventualmente tendré que volver a la Sociedad de las Almas… Y no me gusta la idea de tener que borrarles a todos sus recuerdos sobre mí, solo para no levantar sospechas… –suspiró la princesa.</p><p>– Si esa es tu decisión, la respetaré… –dijo con calma Kisuke. – ¿Qué pasa con Kurosaki y su grupo? Ellos siguen recordándote.</p><p>– Lo sé… Pero con Ichigo siendo un shinigami sustituto, Orihime y Chad teniendo poderes, y Uryuu siendo un quincy… Estoy bastante segura de que volverán a entrometerse en los asuntos del mundo de los espíritus… –murmuró la pelirrosa. – Una guerra se aproxima… Y necesitaremos toda la ayuda que sea posible…</p><p>– Ahora, estás hablando como una líder. –comentó Kisuke esbozando una pequeña sonrisa la cual no perduró mucho. – ¿Ya tienes pensado cuándo te irás?</p><p>Una pequeña mueca se formó en los labios de la pelirrosa quien ocultó su rostro en el pecho de su padre a la par que sus manos se aferraban con fuerza a la ropa del hombre.</p><p>– Me gustaría poder pasar más tiempo aquí… Contigo y con mamá… Pero… Me temo que tendré que irme pronto… Si quiero ser la princesa de los shinigami, no puedo seguir postergando mi entrenamiento.</p><p>Kisuke esbozó una sonrisa comprensiva mientras continuaba con su labor de darle pequeñas caricias a su hija.</p><p>– Lo entendemos… Siempre fuiste algo mucho más grande que solo nuestra hija… Y aunque me gustaría mantenerte a mi lado por toda la eternidad… Tienes un deber que cumplir… –murmuró Kisuke. – Espero ver el día en el que lideres el seiretei…</p><p>– Cuando ese día llegue… ¿Tu estarás a mi lado? –preguntó tímidamente Sakura.</p><p>– Siempre estaré a tu lado… <strong><em>mi pequeña princesa… </em></strong></p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0002"><h2>2. Capítulo 1: Regreso a Casa</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Summary for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
            <p>Es momento para Sakura de regresar a la Sociedad de las Almas, pero antes de partir, hay personas de las cuales se debe despedir.</p>
          </blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>
  <strong>
    <span class="u">Sakura POV</span>
  </strong>
</p><p> </p><p>– ¿Estás segura de esto, cariño? –mamá preguntó. Su mano trazaba pequeños círculos en mi espalda mientras nos manteníamos unidas en un abrazo.</p><p>– No puedo postergarlo más… Aunque quisiera, las circunstancias que estamos viviendo no me lo permiten… –suspiré. – No sabemos cuales son los planes de Aizen, pero es mejor estar preparados para lo peor.</p><p>Mamá se mantuvo en silencio por algunos segundos. Sabía perfectamente que, así como yo tenía deseos de irme aún, ella no tenía deseos de dejarme ir. Había pasado tan poco tiempo desde que nos habíamos vuelto a reunir… Pero era algo que debía hacer.</p><p>– Entiendo… –contestó finalmente mamá. Pude sentir como depositaba un pequeño beso en mi sien, de la misma forma que solía hacerlo cuando era pequeña. – Tu padre ya lo ha comunicado al gotei 13, está todo preparado para que viajes mañana a primera hora.</p><p>Tomé una respiración profunda, tragándome el nudo en mi garganta.</p><p>– Gracias… –murmuré suavemente.</p><p>– ¿Les dirás a tus amigos que te vas? –la pregunta de mamá me tomó un poco por sorpresa.</p><p>Sabía bien que se refería a Ichigo y su grupo. No los había visto desde que habíamos vuelto al mundo humano, y si bien no los conocía lo suficiente para decir que éramos los más grandes amigos… Pero si debía admitir que me daba cierta culpa partir sin decir nada.</p><p>– Estaba pensando despedirme de ellos esta noche… –respondí tras unos minutos de silencio.</p><p>Aquella noche, le diría adiós al mundo humano… Era momento para mí de convertirme en la princesa que todos esperaban que fuera.</p><p> </p><p>
  <strong>
    <em>-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-</em>
  </strong>
</p><p>
  <strong>
    
  </strong>
</p><p>La luna brillaba en lo más alto del cielo siendo acompañada por las estrellas. Algunas nubes eran visibles a la altura de la luna. La luz de la luna se reflejaba en las nubes, haciendo que estas formaran un halo de luz alrededor de ella. Era una noche hermosa, sin lugar a dudas.</p><p>Me encontraba de pie en el tejado de la tienda de papá. Mi mirada estaba fija en la ciudad, admirando por última vez este lugar. No había vivido por mucho tiempo en Karakura, pero sin duda iba a extrañar estar aquí.</p><p>No podía dejar de preguntarme cómo estarían mis amigos en Tokyo. Desde que me había mudado y con todo lo que había pasado, no había podido contactarme con ellas. Estaba segura que Ino estaría realmente molesta conmigo.</p><p>Tal vez era mejor así… Que se molesten y se olviden de mi… Sin duda era mucho más fácil que tener que decirles la verdad… No podía ni siquiera imaginarme cómo reaccionarían si les dijese “Soy la princesa de un mundo espiritual”. Seguro creerían que estoy loca.</p><p>Mientras estos pensamientos se arremolinaban en mi mente, una pequeña mariposa del infierno revoloteó hasta posarse sobre mi hombro. No hacía falta que escuchara el mensaje que traía, para saber que se trataba de Byakuya.</p><p>En las últimas noches habíamos estado enviándonos mensajes como en los viejos tiempos. Pronto había olvidado todo el enojo que había sentido hacia el durante mi estadía en su hogar, y había comenzado a recordar por qué éramos tan cercano de niños.</p><p>Byakuya era normalmente estoico, un digno líder de un clan tan estricto como lo era el clan Kuchiki, pero conmigo… Conmigo se permitía bajar la guardia y era el mismo. Aún mantenía algunas costumbres bastante arraigadas de su comportamiento noble, pero sin duda actuaba mucho más relajado que con los miembros de su clan y división.</p><p>Una sonrisa surcó mis labios mientras permitía que la mariposa me susurrara su mensaje.</p><p> </p><p>
  <em>“Oí que mañana regresarás a la sociedad… Sotaichou pidió un grupo de capitanes y tenientes para que te escolten por el Senkaimon. Creo que también harán una celebración para recibirte. </em>
</p><p>
  <em>Sé que no te gusta esa clase de cosas, pero, ¿qué puedes esperar? La gran princesa de los shinigamis vuelve a casa para quedarse. </em>
</p><p>
  <em>El clan Shihouin también se está preparando para recibir a su heredera. Esta vez no podrás quedarte en mi hogar… Aunque tal vez estés más a gusto estando con tu familia… </em>
</p><p>
  <em>Creo que Chihiro se ha encariñado mucho contigo, hace unas pocas horas vino a mi oficina a solicitar ser transferida a la mansión Shihouin, para poder atenderte. Acepté su petición y fue trasladada de inmediato a tu clan… Espero que estés bien con eso. </em>
</p><p>
  <em>Realmente… No puedo esperar a verte de nuevo…”</em>
</p><p>
  
</p><p>Mi corazón se sentía cálido luego de escuchar aquel mensaje. Todos parecían estar felices con mi regreso al seiretei… Y si bien, Byakuya tenía razón en decir que no me sentía realmente cómoda con que organizaran una festividad en mi honor, estaba feliz de recibir el cariño de mi gente. También estaba feliz de escuchar que tendría a Chihiro a mi lado, había sido realmente agradable durante el tiempo que había sido mi criada personal en la mansión Kuchiki.</p><p>Luego de pensar brevemente mi respuesta, comencé a susurrarle mi mensaje a la mariposa. Tan pronto como terminé, la mariposa emprendió vuelo, desvaneciéndose en el aire. Tomé una respiración profunda antes de transformarme en gato y empezar a saltar por los tejados, moviéndome a través de la ciudad.</p><p>Mamá me había enseñado este truco hace unos días. Debía admitir que me gustaba bastante… Era fácil de realizar, y sin duda era bastante útil para moverse sin ser descubierto.</p><p>Avancé rápidamente hasta llegar a mi primer destino, la casa de Chad. Me paré en su ventana y empecé a rasquetearla para llamar su atención. Pasaron algunos minutos antes de poder divisar una figura que, para mi tamaño actual, parecía inmensa. Chad sin duda era un gigante, con ese cuerpo alto y musculoso.</p><p>Finalmente, la ventana fue abierta, y antes de que Chad pudiese preguntar algo, me adentré a su casa de un rápido salto. Caminé grácilmente hasta llegar a un pequeño sofá, al cual me subí antes de transformarme nuevamente.</p><p>La expresión en el rostro del chico moreno era bastante cómica. Sin duda no se esperaba que un gato se adentrase a su casa, y mucho menos que ese gato resultase ser yo.</p><p>– ¿S-Sakura-san? –fue todo lo que alcanzó a pronunciar debido al asombro. Esbocé una tímida y amable sonrisa en respuesta.</p><p>– Me disculpo por aparecer así en tu casa… –murmuré apenada.</p><p>Chad se apresuró a negar rápidamente con la cabeza, indicando que no le molestaba mi presencia allí. Se acercó, sentándose en uno de los sofás cercanos.</p><p>– ¿Qué la trae por aquí? –preguntó cautelosamente.</p><p>Dejé escapar un pequeño suspiro antes de contestar.</p><p>– Vine a despedirme… –murmuré.</p><p>Los ojos de Chad se abrieron con cierta sorpresa. Aparté la mirada sin saber realmente cómo sentirme. No había convivido mucho tiempo con Chad, pero aún así… la despedida se sentía amarga.</p><p>– ¿Regresarás a la sociedad de las almas? –escuché que me preguntaba con calma.</p><p>Asentí lentamente.</p><p>– Es hora de que vuelva a casa… e inicie mi entrenamiento. No sabemos cuando Aizen hará su próximo movimiento, por lo que es mejor que empiece cuanto antes… –expliqué. – Sé que no nos conocemos mucho… Pero creí que sería correcto despedirme de forma apropiada. Además, estoy bastante segura de que tú y los demás volverán a involucrarse en los asuntos de la sociedad… –sonreí suavemente. El pareció corresponder mi sonrisa con una propia.</p><p>No dijo nada para negarse, o indicar que estaba de acuerdo con lo que había dicho. Simplemente se mantuvo en silencio, aceptando mis palabras.</p><p>Permanecimos varios minutos en silencio antes de que me pusiese de pie. Aún tenía otras personas a las que ver esta noche.</p><p>– Cuídate mucho Chad… Y cuida a los demás… –dije antes de transformarme y saltar por la ventana, marchándome de su hogar.</p><p>Mi siguiente destino no estaba demasiado alejado de la casa de Chad, y pronto en un par de saltos logré llegar. Era la casa de Orihime.</p><p>Las luces parecían estar en su mayoría apagadas, a excepción de un cuarto en particular, ese fue mi objetivo. Salté hasta la ventana, y al igual que como había hecho en la casa de Chad, rasqueteé la ventana y dejé escapar pequeños maullidos para llamar la atención de la dueña del hogar.</p><p>Orihime fue más rápida que Chad en abrir la ventana. Probablemente atraída por la posibilidad de ver a un tierno gatito.</p><p>– ¿Qué hace aquí, neko-chan? –preguntó animadamente la pelinaranja mientras rascaba hábilmente mis orejas.</p><p>Tuve que usar toda mi fuerza de voluntad para no derretirme ante su toque. Ahora entendía porque mamá pasaba más tiempo en esta forma que en su forma normal.</p><p>Dejé que Orihime me mimara por unos segundos más antes de saltar al interior de su habitación.</p><p>– ¡A-Ah! N-Neko-chan… ¿Q-Qué haces? –preguntó nerviosamente ella. – No puedes meterte en mi cuar… –se detuvo abruptamente al ver que comenzaba a transformarme. – ¿S-Sakura-san?</p><p>– Hey… –dije a modo de saludo. – ¿Podemos hablar un segundo?</p><p>La respuesta tardó en llegar, casi como si se estuviese debatiendo internamente si debía o no aceptar mi petición, pero finalmente me brindó un asentimiento y me hizo un gesto para que me sentase.</p><p>– ¿Hay algo que necesite, Sakura-san? –preguntó Orihime una vez las dos estuvimos sentadas.</p><p>– No. –negué. – Vengo a despedirme…</p><p>– ¿Se va? –preguntó confundida la pelinaranja.</p><p>– Tengo que volver a mi hogar… A la sociedad de las almas… –contesté. – Me gustaría poder pasar más tiempo aquí, y conocerte a ti y los demás, pero… No es algo que pueda postergar. Sé que no somos particularmente amigas, pero…</p><p>– Entiendo. –me interrumpió Orihime. Una sonrisa dulce adornaba sus labios y sus manos tomaron cuidadosamente las mías. – Es algo que tienes que hacer. Te deseo mucha suerte… Sakura-chan…</p><p>La miré un poco asombrada por su buena respuesta. La expresión en su rostro me contagió y pronto yo también estaba sonriendo.</p><p>– Gracias por comprender… –dije sinceramente. – Hay algo que quiero pedirte antes de irme…</p><p>– ¿Oh? ¿Qué es? –preguntó ella.</p><p>Me mordí el labio suavemente. Mi mirada estaba fija en nuestras manos, negándome a mirarla a los ojos.</p><p>– Por favor protege a Ichigo… Sé que el seguirá luchando y… es realmente un cabezota que saldrá herido… –comencé a balbucear. Ocasionando una pequeña risa de su parte.</p><p>– Lo haré… Puedes contar conmigo para eso, después de todo… Yo también quiero mantenerlo a salvo. –fue su respuesta.</p><p>Ambas nos miramos con pequeñas sonrisas antes de compartir un cálido abrazo. Finalmente, tras despedirme una vez más, me marché de su hogar.</p><p>Ya iban dos… Faltaban otros dos…</p><p>Estaba decidida a dejar a Ichigo para el final, así que emprendí rumbo hacia la casa de Uryuu.</p><p>Me llevó algo de tiempo llegar. La casa de Uryuu estaba alejada de donde Chad y Orihime vivían. Pero finalmente había conseguido llegar allí.</p><p>Me sorprendió un poco ver la gran mansión que era su hogar. Claro, no lo conocía muy bien, pero… No me esperaba que viviese en un hogar tan privilegiado. Rodeé la casa un par de veces buscando cuál sería el dormitorio de Uryuu, y cuando finalmente pude identificarla, salté al balcón que tenía.</p><p>Para mi suerte, el gran ventanal que daba acceso al balcón parecía estar abierto. Con cuidado de no hacer mucho ruido, me adentró en la habitación. En el interior, pude ver al pelinegro sentado frente a un escritorio, parecía estar estudiando.</p><p>Maullé para llamar su atención, lo cual logré. Su mirada se posó sobre mi con confusión a la par que intentaba ponerse de pie.</p><p>– ¿Un gato? –dijo pensativo. – ¿Cómo entraste aquí?</p><p>Antes de que pudiese agarrarme, salté hasta quedar sobre su cama y comencé a transformarme.</p><p>La expresión en el rostro de Uryuu era bastante cómica. Sus ojos estaban abiertos de par en par, su mandíbula había caído hasta el suelo y sus mejillas estaban cubiertas de un fuerte rubor. Sin duda lo había tomado por sorpresa.</p><p>– ¿¡S-Sakura-san!? –exclamó. Hice un pequeño gesto con mi mano a modo de saludo. – ¿Q-Q-Qué haces aquí? –preguntó, o más bien, exigió saber.</p><p>– Perdón por meterme así en tu cuarto… –me disculpé. – Vengo a despedirme…</p><p>Al oír mis palabras, su expresión pareció relajarse. Poco a poco una mueca de confusión se apoderó de sus facciones.</p><p>– ¿Despedirte? ¿Te vas…? –preguntó. Un tono de dolor casi imperceptible acompañaba sus palabras.</p><p>– Mañana regresaré a la sociedad de las almas. –contesté. – Debo comenzar mi entrenamiento como Shinigami lo antes posible… –expliqué.</p><p>Uryuu permaneció en silencio. Una expresión que para mi era indescifrable había bañado su rostro. Mis manos se aferraron levemente a las mantas debajo de mi mientras esperaba que dijese algo.</p><p>– ¿Cómo es que resultaste ser una de ellos…? ¿Por qué…? ¿Por qué estabas con los Haruno entonces? –su pregunta me tomó por sorpresa.</p><p>Permanecí en silencio sin saber realmente qué responder. Mi boca se abrió y cerró un par de veces, y mi mirada se había clavado en un punto fijo en el suelo.</p><p>– No lo sé realmente… Pero es algo que me gustaría averiguar… –suspiré. – Saber quien me secuestró, por cuál motivo… Y por qué me entregaron a esa familia. No se si los Haruno eran conscientes de mi verdadero origen o no… Me gustaría creer que eran buenas personas que solo se les encomendó cuidarme…</p><p>Uryuu se sentó a mi lado.</p><p>– No sé si esto te sirva de algo… Pero… Unos días antes de que llegaras a Karakura, mi padre vino a mi diciendo que una familia Quincy, los Haruno, vendría a la ciudad. Me pidió que intentara ser tu amigo, creo que planeaban hacer un compromiso. –relató el pelinegro.</p><p>Mi cuerpo se tensó levemente al escucharlo ¿Los Haruno eran quincys? En todo este tiempo jamás había notado algo raro en ellos, parecían una familia común y corriente…</p><p>Mi cabeza comenzó a doler fuertemente con los pocos recuerdos que tenía de mi época de encierro. El término Quincy había llegado muchas veces a mis oídos en ese tiempo. Estaba claro que tenían algo que ver con mi secuestro, pero aún me faltaba información para terminar de entender lo que había sucedido en aquel entonces.</p><p>Tomé un para de respiraciones profundas y levanté mi vista para mirar a Uryuu.</p><p>– Gracias por contarme esto… –dije sinceramente antes de ponerme de pie. – Creo que es momento de que me vaya… Aún me falta despedirme de alguien más.</p><p>Antes de que pudiese dar un paso, Uryuu sujetó con firmeza mi muñeca, obligándome a permanecer quieta. Lo miré con confusión, sin saber qué esperar de él.</p><p>– Ten cuidado… Sé qué solo estás volviendo a tu hogar, pero aún así… Ten cuidado…</p><p>Una sonrisa comprensiva surcó mis labios al escucharlo, y a pesar de que no nos conocíamos tanto, me tomé el atrevimiento de abrazarlo. Tal vez en el futuro, cuando todo se tranquilizará, podría intentar forjar una amistad con él.</p><p>Luego de un par de minutos me separé, y sin decir más, volví a transformarme a mi forma felina y salí por la ventana. Ahora solo me quedaba un último destino… la casa de Ichigo.</p><p>Una parte de mí quería apresurarse a llegar, no había visto a Ichigo en un tiempo, y deseaba hacerlo, pero… al mismo tiempo, quería retrasar la despedida lo más posible. Sabía que no podría mirarlo a los ojos y decirle “me voy”.</p><p>Cuando estuve a unos pocos metros de la casa de Ichigo, mi paso se ralentizó aún más. No quería despedirme de él… pero sabía que tenía que hacerlo.</p><p>Finalmente, a pesar de mis esfuerzos por retrasar el momento, arribé a la casa del pelinaranja, y me escabullí por la ventana que sabía que pertenecía a su cuarto.</p><p>El cuarto de Ichigo estaba totalmente a oscuras, la única iluminación que había era la luz lunar que entraba por la ventana. Pude ver que Ichigo estaba recostado sobre su cama. Hubiese creído que estaba dormido, de no ser que sus ojos estaban abiertos, mirando fijamente al techo que se cernía sobre él.</p><p>Me acerqué despacio intentando no alarmarlo, y me subí a su pecho. Me miró con algo de asombro, al igual que los demás, no esperaba que un misterioso gato blanco se apareciese en su cuarto en medio de la noche.</p><p>– ¿Qué haces aquí, pequeño? –preguntó de forma calmada mientras que dejaba pequeñas caricias sobre mi cabeza.</p><p>Ronroneé suavemente disfrutando momentáneamente de las caricias antes de fijar mi mirada sobre la suya. Pasaron un par de segundos en los que intercambiábamos miradas, antes de que Ichigo pareciese darse cuenta de algo.</p><p>– ¿Sakura…? –mi nombre salió de sus labios en un confundido susurro.</p><p>Maullé en respuesta antes de transformarme de regreso a mi forma humana. No me molestó estar sobre él, y él, aunque se notaba sorprendido, no dijo nada al respecto para apartarme.</p><p>Ya en mi forma humana, continué mirándolo a los ojos con mi mentón apoyado sobre su pecho.</p><p>Por varios minutos, ninguno de los dos dijo algo, pero lejos de ser incómodo, lo prefería de este modo. Prefería disfrutar de su compañía en forma silenciosa que empezar a explicarle que me iría pronto.</p><p>– No fuiste a la escuela… –comentó Ichigo de forma casual al cabo de algunos minutos.</p><p>Dejé escapar un pequeño suspiro. Ahora que Ichigo había roto el silencio, no tenía más opción que hablar.</p><p>– Quería pasar tiempo con mis padres… Además… No me gusta la idea de tener que borrarle la memoria a los demás… –murmuré desviando la mirada.</p><p>El rostro de Ichigo se contrajo en una mueca de confusión.</p><p>– ¿A qué te refie…? –antes de que pudiera terminar de hablar, lo interrumpí.</p><p>– Tengo que regresar a la sociedad de las almas… –dije de forma rápida, evitando el contacto visual.</p><p>Pasó un minuto, dos… cinco… Ichigo no decía nada, estaba completamente en silencio y yo no sabía realmente si eso me agradaba o desesperaba.</p><p>– ¿Cuándo te irás? –preguntó débilmente. Mi corazón se encogió al oír el tono melancólico en su voz.</p><p>Tomé una respiración profunda.</p><p>– Mañana…</p><p>– ¿No hay forma de que te quedes un poco más de tiempo?</p><p>Suspiré al escuchar su pregunta y lentamente me aparté de él, sentándome en el borde de la cama.</p><p>– Si la situación fuese distinta… Probablemente me hubiese quedado más tiempo… Aún hay muchas cosas que me gustaría hacer con mis padres, y tenía la esperanza de poder conocerte más a ti y a los demás… Pero… Con Aizen prófugo, no sabiendo cuándo atacará, no es seguro para mi quedarme aquí. Necesito volver y empezar mi entrenamiento como shinigami. –contesté. Mis manos se aferraban con fuerza a las mantas debajo de mí. – Debo tomar las decisiones correctas para proteger a mi hogar y a los seres que quiero…</p><p>– ¿Volverás en algún momento? –preguntó esta vez.</p><p>– No estoy segura… Pero, sé que nos volveremos a ver… –sonreí débilmente. – Siendo un shinigami, sé que encontrarás la forma de entrometerte de nuevo en los asuntos de la Sociedad, y sé que Orihime y los demás no te dejarán solo. –reí suavemente.</p><p>Ichigo permaneció en silencio. No podía evitar preguntarme sobre lo que pasaba por su mente sobre mi partida. Conforme los minutos pasaban, decidí que no tenía sentido seguir dilatando la situación, y simplemente marcharme.</p><p>Me puse de pie, lo miré brevemente, antes de acercarme a la ventana y saltar de ella aterrizando grácilmente sobre la calle.</p><p>“<strong><em>Algún día nos volveremos a ver… Ichigo…</em></strong>”</p><p> </p><p>
  <strong>
    <em>-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-</em>
  </strong>
</p><p> </p><p>Faltaban algunas cuadras para que llegara a la tienda de papá.</p><p>Luego de haber dejado la casa de Ichigo, había decidido volver a pie en vez de transformarme de nuevo a mi forma felina, después de todo, no tenía ningún apuro real en llegar a casa, y me apetecía ver la ciudad por última vez antes de tener que abandonarla.</p><p>Estaba doblando en una esquina cuando un escalofrío recorrió mi columna. Me sentía observada… De una forma que hacía que se me pusiesen los pelos de punta.</p><p>Detuve mi andar y volteé mi cabeza en todas las direcciones, esperando encontrar a alguien, pero nada… Yo era la única persona en la calle en estos momentos, o al meno eso era lo que parecía…</p><p>– ¡Sakura! Niña traviesa… No has vuelto a casa en varios días… No sabes lo preocupada que estaba por ti.</p><p>Mi sangre se heló al escuchar esa voz, y mi mirada se dirigió rápidamente a la propietaria de ella. Allí, a unos metros de distancia estaban los Haruno, mirándome seriamente.</p><p>– Te mereces un castigo por desaparecer así sin avisarle a tus padres. –dijo el señor Haruno cruzándose de brazos.</p><p>Retrocedí un par de pasos sin poder creer lo que veía… ¿Por qué estaban ellos aquí? ¿Por qué me recordaban? Se suponía que papá les había borrado la memoria, y había borrado toda evidencia de que yo alguna vez había sido “Sakura Haruno”.</p><p>– No soy su hija. –intenté contestar. Mi cuerpo entero temblaba con un mal presentimiento.</p><p>– ¡Pero qué muchacha ingrata! –exclamó la señora Haruno. – Te he cuidado durante catorce años… ¿Y así es cómo me pagas?</p><p>Fruncí el ceño al escucharla.</p><p>– ¿Realmente me cuidabas? –me burlé. – Simplemente me dabas esas asquerosas píldoras que no hacían otra cosa que reprimir mi poder… Me estaban matando lentamente, y lo sabían… –los acusé. – Ustedes son Quincy, no intenten negarlo, ya lo sé. Quien sea que sea la persona que se me secuestró tiempo atrás, me entregó a ustedes para que terminaran el trabajo…</p><p>– ¿Pero qué disparates dices? –la señora Haruno rió de forma histérica al escucharme. – Eres mi hija.</p><p>– No lo soy. –repetí. – Mi nombre es Urahara Shihouin Sakura… Hija de Urahara Kisuke y Shihouin Yoruichi. –dije firme.</p><p>Ambos fruncieron el ceño ante mi respuesta. No estaban felices, era claro.</p><p>– Creo que es necesario que te enseñemos un par de lecciones, querida… –dijo la señora Haruno. El tono en su voz hizo que se me helase la sangre. Era un tono siniestro que jamás había escuchado en ella.</p><p>Aunque… Supongo que realmente nunca había conocido bien a quienes, hasta hace poco, consideraba mis padres…</p><p>Sin dudarlo comencé a correr tratando de huir de ellos. Aún no estaba en condiciones de entrometerme en un combate. No tenía posibilidad de ganar contra ellos, entonces la única opción era correr lejos.</p><p>Pude escuchar como me seguían. Mi corazón se aceleraba producto del terror que sentía.</p><p>Mis piernas comenzaban a cansarse cuando de pronto se escucharon quejidos y el silbido del blandir de una espada.</p><p>Me detuve y miré hacia atrás.</p><p>Un jadeo de sorpresa escapó de mis labios al ver a los señores Haruno tendidos en el suelo, sobre un charco de sangre, completamente inmóviles, y frente a ellos… una figura humanoide, que portaba una espada de Shinigami, pero a la vez… poseía una máscara bastante similar a las máscaras de los Hollows.</p><p>Mi cuerpo estaba paralizado, no sabía realmente qué hacer. Antes que pudiese si quiera pensar en reaccionar, la figura frente a mi me dirigió una breve mirada antes de desaparecer.</p><p>– ¡Hime-sama! –escuché que alguien gritaba llamándome.</p><p>Me moví casi robóticamente para voltearme a ver quien me llamaba. Corriendo hacia mi pude distinguir a Renji.</p><p>– ¿Renji…? –dije confundida de verlo aquí ¿Acaso no debería estar en la sociedad de las almas?</p><p>– ¿Está bien, Sakura-hime? –preguntó el pelirrojo una vez que me alcanzó. Sus facciones estaban contorsionadas en una mueca de preocupación mientras me observaba tratando de detectar alguna herida.</p><p>– Estoy bien… Yo… ¿Qué haces aquí? –pregunté extrañada.</p><p>Pude notar como su expresión de preocupación cambiaba a una de nerviosismo.</p><p>– Bueno… Me enviaron aquí a cubrir el puesto de Rukia, como castigo por todo lo que pasó… –murmuró el teniente de la sexta división. – A pesar de todo lo que pasó, rompí muchas reglas… Tengo suerte de que aún conservo mi cargo de teniente. –al ver lo nervioso que estaba mientras hablaba, no pude evitar dejar escapar una pequeña y suave risa. Realmente era muy tierno cuando estaba nervioso. – ¡P-Pero eso no importa ahora! –exclamó de pronto. – ¿Qué fue lo que sucedió? Pude sentir una batalla…</p><p>Deje escapar un largo suspiro antes de responder.</p><p>– Me crucé con ciertas personas que no deberían ser capaces de reconocerme. Las cosas se salieron de control e intentaron perseguirme… Pero alguien me salvó… Aunque no estoy segura realmente de lo que era. –murmuré. – Era una persona, pero… tenía máscara de Hollow…</p><p>Renji pareció sorprenderse ante mis últimas palabras.</p><p>– Será mejor que te guíe de regreso a casa. No es seguro estar aquí en este momento. –dijo y yo me limité a asentir mientras lo seguía en dirección a la tienda de mi padre.</p><p> </p><p>
  <strong>
    <em>-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-</em>
  </strong>
</p><p> </p><p>– ¿Ellos podían reconocerte?</p><p>La expresión en el rostro de papá era seria al punto que me daba escalofríos. No estaba feliz, era evidente, pero incluso podría jurar que atacaría a la primera persona que se cruzase en su camino.</p><p>Asentí respondiendo a su pregunta.</p><p>– Parecía que habían estado buscándome. Me acusaron de no volver a casa, y trataron de llevarme de regreso… –expliqué. – Pensé que era extraño que pudiesen recordarme cuando tú te encargaste de borrar sus recuerdos acerca de mí… Pero… Uryuu… Él mencionó algo… –me mordí el labio haciendo una pequeña pausa mientras intentaba encontrar las palabras adecuadas para expresar los pensamientos que rondaban en mi mente. – Los Haruno están relacionados con mi desaparición…</p><p>El rostro de papá se ensombreció.</p><p>– Dime que están vivos, así puedo darles una paliza. –oí a mamá gruñir desde atrás de mí. No sabía en qué momento había llegado a la habitación, pero al parecer había estado el tiempo suficiente para enterarse de lo sucedido.</p><p>– Creo que alguien más te sacó el privilegio, kaa-san. –dije. – Cuando estaba tratando de huir, una figura se presentó… Los asesinó antes de que pudiesen tocarme.</p><p>– ¿Pudiste ver quién era? –indagó papá.</p><p>– No demasiado… Parecía humano… Pero llevaba una máscara de Hollow, y una espada de shinigami… –contesté. – Estaba tan impactada cuando lo vi que apenas pude fijarme en otra cosa. Y antes de que pudiese hacer algo, ya se había ido…</p><p>– Me aseguraré de investigar al respecto. –afirmó mi padre. – Por el momento, sería prudente que informaras de este incidente al gotei 13. Si esto está relacionado de alguna forma con tu desaparición hace cientos de años atrás… Entonces estoy seguro que a sotaichou le gustaría oírlo.</p><p>Asentí de acuerdo.</p><p>– Ahora… Lo importante es que el incidente no resultó en un problema mayor y estás bien. –mamá dijo mientras se acercaba a mí y colocaba una mano sobre mi hombro. – Será mejor que vayas a dormir ahora.</p><p>– ¿Pueden dormir conmigo? –pregunté tímidamente. Podía sentir mis mejillas sonrojarse. Siempre me apenaba hacerles tal petición a mis padres, después de todo… Yo ya no era una niña pequeña. – Mañana regresaré a la Sociedad, y no los podré ver en un tiempo… –murmuré intentando explicarme.</p><p>Ambos me miraron con ternura. Incluso luego de tantos años separados, me seguían viendo como su pequeña niña a la cual solo deseaban agasajar.</p><p>– No tienes que preguntarlo. –dijo papá esbozando una gran sonrisa antes de atraparme en sus brazos y guiarme hacia el cuarto.</p><p>Sin duda… iba a extrañar la calidez de los abrazos de papá y los besos de mamá durante mi estadía en el seiretei. Esperaba que todo pasara rápido, así podría volver a verlos antes…</p><p> </p><p>
  <strong>
    <em>-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-</em>
  </strong>
</p><p> </p><p>La mañana había llegado en un abrir y cerrar de ojos, y pronto me encontraba preparándome para partir.</p><p>Era extraño pensar en retomar una vida que durante mucho tiempo ni siquiera podía recordar que tenía. Ser una shinigami, una princesa… ¿Estaría a la altura del desafío? No estaba segura de cuál sería la respuesta, pero estaba dispuesta a dar mi mayor esfuerzo.</p><p>– Es hora, cielo… Tú padre está preparando el senkaimon. –escuché a mamá llamarme desde la entrada de mi cuarto.</p><p>Solté un profundo suspiro y tomé todas mis cosas para luego darme la vuelta y enfrentar a mi progenitora.</p><p>– Supongo que no puedo retrasar más este momento. –murmuré acercándome a ella. – Te voy a extrañar… –dije a la par que la abrazaba.</p><p>Casi inmediatamente, sus brazos me rodearon, estrechándome en un cálido abrazo.</p><p>– Hablas como si no nos fuésemos a volver a ver. –la escuché decir. – Mi pequeño cerezo, esfuérzate al máximo… Cuando nos volvamos a ver, quiero verte convertida en la guerrera que siempre supe que eras…</p><p>Me mordí el labio para evitar llorar por las emociones que aquellas palabras me provocaban.</p><p>Lo iba a hacer. Me esforzaría al máximo, daría lo mejor de mi… Por mi gente, por los tiempos oscuros que se avecinaban, para protegerlos a todos… Estaba dispuesta a convertirme en la <strong>princesa de los shinigami. </strong></p>
  </div><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_foot_notes"><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
          <p>¡Hasta aquí el primer capítulo de esta segunda temporada! </p><p>Espero realmente que haya sido de su agrado y me disculpo mucho por tardar tanto tiempo en actualizar. Realmente con todo este tema de la cuarentena he estado muy vaga, y no he hecho más que ponerme a jugar vídeojuegos ;w; Intentaré, en el futuro, ser más activa y traerles más capítulos de este y mis demás fanfics. </p><p>Sin más que decir, espero que todos tengan un gran día. No olviden lavarse bien las manos, y seguir las medidas que sus países crean mejor para afrontar esta pandemia ¡Manténganse saludables! </p><p>¡Los quiero! </p><p>Atte: PV</p>
        </blockquote></div></div>
<a name="section0003"><h2>3. Capítulo 2: Un nuevo inicio</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>
  <strong>
    <span class="u">Sakura POV</span>
  </strong>
</p><p>
  
</p><p>
  <em>Un dolor insoportable recorría mi cuerpo. Se sentía como si un elefante hubiese caminado sobre mi aplastando todos mis huesos y órganos en el proceso; Mi piel ardía, como si alguien me hubiese tirado encima agua hirviendo; Mi garganta estaba seca y adolorida, una sensación similar a la que quedaba cuando tenía que elevar la voz o gritar por un tiempo prolongado; Mis ojos también se sentían irritados y mis párpados pesaban. </em>
</p><p>
  <em>La oscuridad me rodeaba, pero no estaba segura de si tenía los ojos cerrados o realmente me encontraba en una habitación privada de luz… ¿Dónde me encontraba? ¿Qué había sucedido? ¿Por qué me sentía tan terrible?</em>
</p><p><em>“<strong>Te mereces un castigo por desaparecer…</strong>” </em><em>–repentinamente una voz se hizo presente, rompiendo la quietud. La voz era vagamente familiar, pero el dolor que sentía me dificultaba concentrarme para intentar reconocer la voz. </em>– <em>“<strong>Has sido una niña tan mala… Huyendo así…</strong>” </em></p><p>
  <em>Un escalofrío recorrió mi columna y me puso la piel de gallina. Incluso si no lograba ponerle un rostro a esta voz… podía decir con certeza que no era una persona con quien me sintiese a gusto. Mi corazón se oprimía con una sensación de miedo. </em>
</p><p>
  <em>“<strong>No importa a dónde vayas, o cuánto intentes esconderte… Eventualmente volverás a mi lado, pequeña princesa… No puedes escapar de mí</strong>” </em>
</p><p>
  <em>Tan pronto como esas palabras fueron pronunciadas, el dolor en mi cuerpo comenzó a intensificarse. Quería gritar, pero la voz no me salía. Quería moverme para intentar alejar el dolor, pero mi cuerpo estaba tieso. Mi corazón comenzó a acelerarse conforme la desesperación comenzaba a alcanzarme. </em>
</p><p>
  <em>“Sakura-sama…”</em>
</p><p>
  <em>Quería que esto acabara…</em>
</p><p>
  <em>“Sakura-sama, tiene que despertar…”</em>
</p><p>
  <em>Dolía demasiado, no me creía capaz de aguantar un segundo más de esto. </em>
</p><p>
  <em>“Sakura-sama… Es solo un sueño…”</em>
</p><p>
  <em>Sentía que iba a desfallecer…</em>
</p><p>
  
</p><p>– ¡Sakura-sama!</p><p>Mis ojos se abrieron de golpe a la par que un jadeo abandonaba mis labios. Mi corazón iba a mil por hora, mi cuerpo se sentía húmedo… ¿Sudor?</p><p>Pasaron unos segundos antes de que mi visión se aclarara y pudiese distinguir la figura de Chihiro frente a mí. Sus delicadas facciones estaban contorsionadas en una mueca de preocupación mientras que sus ojos examinaban mi rostro.</p><p>Por unos segundos me sentía desorientada hasta que poco a poco los recuerdos del día anterior comenzaron a llegar de vuelta a mi…</p><p>Había regresado a la Sociedad de las Almas. No había terminado de poner un pie en el lugar cuando las festividades se desataron. Durante horas fui agasajada por todo el seiretei… Todos parecían felices con mi retorno, aunque siendo sincera conmigo misma, sentía que no merecía un festejo tan grande…</p><p>Más de la mitad de las personas en el gotei 13 ni siquiera me conocían, solo sabían de mí por las historias que se contaban de mí acerca de un título que me habían otorgado cuando era tan solo una niña inocente e ignorante del mundo que la rodeaba. Sentía… sentía que aún tenía que ganarme el respeto de todos. No me agradaba la idea de que me celebraran solo por… bueno, básicamente existir.</p><p>Aunque… No es como si pudiese realmente discutir al respecto, incluso si compartía esta idea… Estaba segura de que me refutarían con un elaborado argumento acerca de como “me merecía el cielo y la tierra”.</p><p>Dejé escapar un pequeño suspiro mientras me sentaba en la cama.</p><p>– ¿Se encuentra bien, Sakura-sama? –Chihiro preguntó tímidamente, lista para salir corriendo de la habitación si llegaba a decirle que necesitaba algo. – Estaba realmente preocupada… Entré al cuarto y usted se estaba quejando en sus sueños. Parecía… Parecía aterrada de algo…</p><p>– Estoy bien… –sonreí suavemente en un intento de tranquilizarla. La verdad, estaba feliz de volver a ver a Chihiro, incluso si no podía convencerla de no ser tan formal conmigo. – Supongo que solo fue un mal sueño, nada de lo que preocuparse. –murmuré, aunque no estaba segura de mis propias palabras. Había algo en aquel sueño que se había sentido tan extraño… Había sido tan… aterradoramente familiar…</p><p>– ¿Está segura, mi lady? –preguntó la contraria.</p><p>– Sí, definitivamente no es algo de lo que debas preocuparte. –afirmé. – Nee… Chihiro-chan… ¿Tengo alguna actividad programada para hoy? –decidí preguntar mientras comenzaba a estirarme un poco para aflojar un poco los músculos tensos por las largas horas de sueño.</p><p>– Su tío Yuushirou la espera para desayunar, luego de eso tiene una reunión pendiente con los ancianos del clan. Byakuya-sama vino aquí temprano, dijo que vendría a buscarla más tarde para almorzar juntos, también me pidió que le dijera lo siguiente: “Si intentas faltar al almuerzo, te arrastraré yo mismo”. –dejé escapar una pequeña risa al escuchar aquello. Podía imaginarme al pelinegro pidiéndole a Chihiro que me diese tal inocente amenaza. – Durante la tarde tiene una reunión con Yamamoto-sotaichou y los demás capitanes para hablar acerca del inicio de su entrenamiento, entre otras cosas.</p><p>Asentí comprendiendo.</p><p>– Suena como un día bastante largo… –suspiré. – Será mejor que empecemos pronto si espero cumplir con todas esas actividades. Chihiro, ¿podrías preparar el baño para mí? –le pregunté a la contraria mientras me quitaba las mantas de encima.</p><p>– En seguida, Sakura-sama. Por favor espere unos segundos. –contestó ella. Se puso de pie y se marchó de la habitación tras realizar una pequeña reverencia.</p><p>Dejé escapar un pequeño suspiro mientras mis ojos recorrían la habitación en la que me encontraba. Era el mismo cuarto que me había pertenecido cuando era pequeña.</p><p>Las criadas de la mansión habían mencionado que luego de mi desaparición, este cuarto jamás había vuelto a ser ocupado. Todos tenían la esperanza de que volviera a casa eventualmente, por eso habían mantenido la habitación intacta para mí. Tan pronto como habían oído que volvería al seiretei, habían acondicionado el cuarto para mi llegada.</p><p>No podía evitar sentirme un poco nostálgica estando aquí. Mirar las paredes y recordar aquella lejana infancia que había vivido en este lugar…</p><p>Podía recordar como todas las noches, papá y mamá vendrían a contarme historias y a darme las buenas noches, incluso si estaban agotados por el largo día laboral. También podía recordar estar sentada aquí, con alguna de las criadas cepillando mi cabello, mientras divagaba acerca de temas que en aquel entonces habían sido fantásticos ante mis ojos. Incluso recordaba aquellas noches en las que solía intercambiar mensajes con Byakuya, a la misma hora, sin excepción alguna.</p><p>Aquellos días se sentían tan lejanos ahora… Había un gran vacío en el medio, muchas cosas habían sucedido… El secuestro, la tortura, mi vida creyendo ser una humana común y corriente. Honestamente aún no comprendía como me las arreglaba para lidiar con todo esto…</p><p>– Sakura-sama… –la voz de Chihiro llamándome desde la puerta me hizo volver a la realidad. No me había dado cuenta de cuánto tiempo había pasado en mi propia mente. – El baño está listo para usted. Por favor, permítame escoltarla.</p><p>Asentí suavemente, poniéndome de pie para seguirla. Juntas caminamos hasta llegar al baño, donde un grupo de criadas nos esperaban. Eran en su mayoría mujeres adultas, y una anciana. Se presentaron ante mi con una reverencia respetuosa antes de comenzar a hacer su trabajo, ayudándome a salir de mi ropa de cama y entrar a la bañera.</p><p>Un pequeño gemido escapó de mis labios cuando el agua tibia tocó mi piel, ayudando a relajar mis músculos entumecidos. El aroma floral de los aceites que habían sido vertidos sobre el agua, solo ayudaba a relajarme aún más.</p><p>Cerré mis ojos y dejé que las mujeres me bañaran. Eventualmente dejaba escapar pequeños suspiros de satisfacción cuando me sentía a gusto con el trato que me estaban dando.</p><p>– El cabello de hime-sama es tan hermoso. –escuché a una de las criadas hablar. Probablemente se trataba de la que se encontraba ahora mismo desenredando mi cabello. – Tiene exactamente el mismo color que las flores de Sakura… Y es tan sedoso… –varios sonidos de aprobación se dejaron escuchar dejando entrever que las demás pensaban lo mismo.</p><p>– Había escuchado historias de la belleza de Sakura-hime, pero no me imaginé que sería tan hermosa en persona. –habló otra.</p><p>– Bueno, eso es lógico. La mayoría de las historias hablan de ella cuando era niña… –Chihiro decidió intervenir en la conversación. – Sakura-sama es toda una mujer ahora…</p><p>– Hablan de mí como si no estuviese frente a ustedes… –murmuré tomándolas por sorpresa. Aún si tenía los ojos cerrados, podía sentir como se removían un tanto avergonzadas.</p><p>– Realmente lo lamentamos si la hemos incomodado, hime-sama… –se apresuraron a disculparse. – No era nuestra intención…</p><p>– Es solo que hemos oído tantas historias de usted, y es tan… surrealista tenerla frente a nosotras y poder servirle.</p><p>Negué con la cabeza en un intento de indicar que no era necesario que se disculparan conmigo. No estaba molesta con ellas.</p><p>– Está bien, no me han incomodado. –hablé. – Y por favor… No hablen de mí como si fuese una especie de deidad… Siento que todos aquí demuestran una gran admiración hacia mí, y no he hecho nada para merecer tal admiración. Hasta cierto punto, puedo entenderlo de las personas que me conocieron en mi infancia, pero…</p><p>– Sakura-sama… –me interrumpió Chihiro. Abrí mis ojos y me volteé a mirarla. Ella estaba de pie a unos metros de la bañera, sosteniendo un juego de toallas limpias entre sus brazos. – Ya hemos tenido esta conversación antes… Incluso si usted no se cree merecedora de devoción, nosotros… todos en el seiretei, hemos decidido creer en usted. Nadie nos ha obligado, ha sido una decisión personal de cada uno. Y el hecho de que usted esté hoy aquí, dispuesta a intentar cumplir con las expectativas de todos, solo reafirma nuestras creencias. Usted es nuestra princesa…</p><p>Suspiré y esbocé una pequeña sonrisa al escucharla. Supongo que este seguía sin ser un tema sobre el cual pudiese discutir…</p><p> </p><p>
  <strong>
    <em>-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-</em>
  </strong>
</p><p>
  <strong>
    
  </strong>
</p><p>Sin darme cuenta, medio día había pasado en un parpadeo. Aún me quedaban varias cosas para hacer, pero ya me sentía mentalmente exhausta.</p><p>Luego del baño, había desayunado en compañía del hermano de mamá, el tío Yuushirou. Era una persona bastante cariñosa, pero también podía llegar a ser algo irritante. Tan pronto como me había visto, me había atrapado en un abrazo sofocante, y no me había dejado ir hasta que una de las criadas llegó a recordarle que tenía trabajo pendiente.</p><p>A penas había logrado desayunar con calma antes de tener que dirigirme a ver a los ancianos del clan Shihouin.</p><p>Durante las siguientes horas, me había visto envuelta en una discusión sobre lo que se esperaba de mí ahora que había vuelto. Había regresado al seiretei lista para asumir un rol como princesa, y había olvidado por completo de que también había expectativas para mí dentro del clan de mamá.</p><p>Las opiniones estaban bastante divididas, pero básicamente, los ancianos querían que retomara mi lugar como heredera del clan. Inmediatamente me había negado, lo cual claramente molestó a los ancianos. No es que realmente me importase lo que ellos pensaran…</p><p>Dejé escapar un pequeño suspiro mientras recargaba mi cabeza sobre la palma de mi mano.</p><p>– Luces estresada. –la voz suave y masculina de Byakuya se hizo presente logrando sobresaltarme. Me volteé rápidamente para encontrarme cara a cara con él.</p><p>– B-Byakuya…</p><p>– Espero que no te hayas olvidado de mi invitación a almorzar. –habló casualmente.</p><p>– ¿Era realmente una invitación o una orden? –pregunté un tanto divertida, recordando la pequeña amenaza que Chihiro había tenido que darme.</p><p>Byakuya sonrió ladinamente. Era una expresión que contrastaba bastante con su habitual rostro serio que solía adoptar mientras trabajaba. Me sentía un tanto agradecida de poder ver esta clase de expresiones en él.</p><p>– De ahora en adelante estarás bastante ocupada… Solo quiero aprovechar los momentos en los que puedo estar contigo. –fue su respuesta.</p><p>Un pequeño y casi imperceptible sonrojo coloreó mis mejillas al escucharlo. Aparté la mirada un tanto nerviosa mientras me ponía de pie.</p><p>– N-No digas tonterías… Siempre podemos pasar tiempo. –balbuceé. – Como sea… ¿A dónde iremos?</p><p> El simplemente sonrió en respuesta mientras hacía un gesto para que lo siguiera. Un tanto dubitativa comencé a caminar junto a él. El silenció se asentó entre nosotros, pero a pesar de eso, no me resultaba incómodo en lo más mínimo.</p><p>No estaba segura de cuánto tiempo llevábamos caminando cuando Byakuya decidió romper el silencio.</p><p>– ¿Y bien? –preguntó. Lo miré confundida sin entender realmente a lo que se estaba refiriendo. – ¿Qué te tenía tan estresada antes? –reformuló su pregunta al notar mi mueca.</p><p>– Oh… Bueno… –murmuré. – Tuve una reunión con los ancianos del clan Shihouin… Algunos de ellos esperan que retome mi lugar como la heredera del clan, a pesar de que pasé tantos años lejos de aquí y mi tío ya está en vías de convertirse en el próximo jefe.</p><p>– ¿Y eso te molesta? –preguntó el pelinegro.</p><p>– Vine aquí convencida de cumplir con mi rol como princesa de este lugar, pero me olvidé que en un momento también fui “Sakura, la heredera de los Shihouin”, y siendo honesta… No quiero tener responsabilidades con el clan, mucho menos ahora que mamá no forma parte del clan. –contesté con sinceridad. Sentía que con Byakuya podía ser abierta respecto a mis pensamientos.</p><p>– Asumo que a los ancianos no les habrá gustado tu negativa. –comentó Byakuya a lo que yo asentí.</p><p>– Están firmes en su postura de hacerme su heredera. –suspiré. – Estuvimos discutiendo por horas y no llegamos a ningún acuerdo. Dijeron que me darían tiempo para “reconsiderar” la situación. No van a aceptar que les dé un “no” como respuesta. –guardé silencio por unos segundos antes de detener mi caminar. Byakuya también se detuvo al notar que me frenaba, y volteó a verme. – Es bastante molesto… ¿Sabes? Como todos parecen esperar que retome una vida que se siente tan… tan ajena a mí.</p><p>– ¿Ajena…? –repitió él, un tanto sorprendido por mi elección de palabras.</p><p>– Uh… No me malentiendas, aún tengo intenciones de cumplir con mi papel de princesa. Quiero convertirme en una shinigami y ayudar, pero… Yo ya no soy la niña que todos conocieron, pasaron varios años, muchas cosas me sucedieron… –hablé. Mi vista estaba clavada en el piso. – No puedo hacer que las cosas vuelvan a ser cómo antes, tampoco puedo vivir la vida de humana que hasta hace unas semanas creí que era la realidad… Siento como si estuviese caminando en un limbo, intentando encontrar quién soy yo realmente… No soy Urahara Shihouin Sakura… Tampoco soy Haruno Sakura…</p><p>Al sentir las manos de Byakuya posarse sobre mis hombros, dejé de hablar y alcé mi cabeza encontrándome con su mirada. Sus ojos estaban llenos de compasión y empatía, y una dulce sonrisa adornaba sus labios.</p><p>– Hey… Está bien… –fue lo primero que dijo. Su voz salió suavemente, como un arrullo que buscaba calmar mis nervios. – Es normal que tengas dudas y te sientas así, por todo lo que has pasado y todas las expectativas que hay puestas sobre ti. –una de sus manos se deslizó desde mi hombro hasta mi mejilla, ahuecándola con delicadeza. – Si crees que ninguna de esas vidas es para ti, crea una nueva… Toma tus propias decisiones y avanza, en el camino terminarás encontrando quien eres en verdad.</p><p>Mi corazón dio un vuelco al escuchar sus palabras, y un pequeño respingo abandonó mis labios. Las palabras de Byakuya se sentían como si hubiesen reavivado una llama dentro de mí.</p><p>Durante todo este tiempo había sido tan tonta de pensar que tenía que cumplir con las expectativas de los demás, que había olvidado por completo lo que yo quería. Esta es mi vida, yo soy la única que tiene control sobre ella, yo forjo mi propio camino…</p><p>A partir de este momento, tomaría mis propias decisiones sin intentar ocupar el lugar que alguna vez había sido parte de mi vida. Me volvería una fuerte shinigami, alguien digna de ser realmente llamada “princesa”, pero lo haría para ayudar a los demás, para encontrar las respuestas que me hacían falta. De ahora en adelante, una nueva vida empezaba para mí.</p><p>– Byakuya… –dije casi en un susurro. – Gracias…</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0004"><h2>4. Capítulo 3: Entrenamiento</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>
  <strong>
    <span class="u">Sakura POV</span>
  </strong>
</p><p>Nos adentramos a la sede de la primera división donde los demás capitanes, a excepción de los tres traidores que habían sido recientemente descubiertos, ya se encontraban presentes. Aquellos que habían recibido el rango de tenientes de la tercera, quinta y novena división también se encontraban presentes, representando a sus respectivas debido a la falta de un capitán. Tsunade también se encontraba presente para mi gran sorpresa.</p><p>Byakuya caminó hasta colocarse en su respectivo lugar, mientras que yo me quedé de pie en el centro de la habitación ante la atenta mirada de todos. Realicé una pequeña reverencia a modo de saludo para luego fijar mi mirada en Yamamoto-jiisan.</p><p>– Siendo que Kuchiki-taichou y Sakura-hime ya se encuentran presentes, podemos dar por iniciada esta reunión. –anunció el capitán comandante, los demás asintieron de acuerdo.</p><p>Tomé una respiración profunda antes de decidir hablar.</p><p>– En circunstancias normales… Estaría a gusto simplemente recorriendo el mismo camino que todos los shinigami, yendo a la academia y aprendiendo en el debido tiempo. No tengo intensiones de abusar a de mi posición… Sin embargo, no nos encontramos en una situación normal, ¿verdad? –miré a los presentes haciendo una pequeña pausa antes de continuar. – Con el conflicto reciente en el que se descubrió que tres capitanes eran traidores, y su fuga… Me veo en la necesidad de pedirles que me guíen en mi entrenamiento. Como princesa elegida de los shinigami, y como objetivo de Aizen… necesito recuperar las habilidades que perdí en mi larga ausencia.</p><p>– Joo, esto es interesante. –habló Kenpachi con una sonrisa retorcida. – Saca tu espada y peleemos, princesa.</p><p>– Kenpachi-taichou… –gruñó Toushiro desde su lugar. No estaba feliz con la idea de dejar al “maníaco de la espada” rondando tan libremente alrededor mío.</p><p>– ¿Qué? La princesa puede aprender a manejar una zanpakuto y yo podré divertirme. –se excusó el capitán de la onceava división.</p><p>– Serías tan bruto a su alrededor que ni siquiera te preocuparía herirla. –argumentó Byakuya, igual de molesto que el peliblanco.</p><p>– Byakuya, Toushiro. –los llamé adoptando una mirada seria. – Agradezco su preocupación, pero si voy a pelear… no necesito que sean cuidadosos y considerados conmigo solo porque creen que soy valiosa.</p><p>Mis palabras tomaron por sorpresa a ambos jóvenes a la par que provocaba una estruendosa carcajada de parte de Kenpachi.</p><p>– La princesa tiene más pelotas que ustedes dos juntos. –se burló.</p><p>– Ahora, ahora… No hay necesidad de discutir. –intervino Unohana sabiendo que, si nadie más lo hacía, esos tres terminarían iniciando una batalla que terminaría con medio seiretei destruido. – Sakura-chan… Los capitanes ya hemos tenido esta conversación antes de tu regreso. Suponíamos que sería una de tus peticiones, y estamos más que dispuestos a ayudarte.</p><p>– En efecto. –afirmó Yamamoto-jiisan. – Tsunade-san aquí se ha ofrecido para ser tu instructora. Los capitanes también tomaremos lugar en tu entrenamiento, pero debido a nuestras responsabilidades hacia la sociedad de las almas, ella será tu principal supervisora.</p><p>Mi mirada cayó sobre la mujer rubia que consideraba mi nana. Ella sonrió ladinamente, era una sonrisa que solo prometía dolor.</p><p>– Espero que estés lista mocosa, porque no tendré piedad contigo ¿Está claro? Para antes de que Aizen Sosuke decida mostrar su rostro, te pondré en forma. –anunció. Tragué grueso sabiendo que su entrenamiento seri realmente duro. Ella se acercó a mí y me agarró por el cuello de mi haori verde para comenzar a jalarme fuera de la habitación. – Vamos, no tenemos tiempo que perder.</p><p>A penas alcancé a despedirme de los capitanes antes de Tsunade me sacara de allí.</p><p>Ella me llevó hasta un pequeño campo abierto el cual usaríamos como lugar de entrenamiento. Allí me obligó a cambiarme a ropas más adecuadas que me permitirían moverme mejor, con más libertad.</p><p>Actualmente vestía un top negro sin mangas, unos pantalones holgados del mismo color que se ceñían en la zona de los tobillos, y unas sandalias azules. También me había retirado todos los adornos que las criadas habían colocado sobre mi cabello, y lo había recogido en una coleta desordenada.</p><p>– Entonces… ¿Qué es lo que haremos? –le pregunté a la contraria.</p><p>– Antes de empezar a ver las técnicas de espada y los hechizos de kido, necesitamos fortalecer tu cuerpo. Trabajaremos en tu fuerza, flexibilidad, reflejos… Y trataremos de regenerar tu reiatsu. –contestó ella.</p><p>– ¿Regenerar mi reiatsu? –repetí.</p><p>– Así es… –asintió. – Sin duda has recuperado bastante reiatsu desde la primera vez que te volví a ver… Pero la cantidad de reiatsu que posees ahora, me atrevería a decir que solo es un cuarenta por ciento de lo que solías tener.</p><p>Me mordí el labio al escucharla ¿Realmente solía tener tanto reiatsu? Ahora mismo, la cantidad que poseía se sentía equiparable con un tercer al mando, lo cual era bastante alto comparado con un shinigami promedio.</p><p>– Es por eso que es importante que comencemos con este entrenamiento. –dijo Tsunade seria. Antes de que pudiese reaccionar, con tan solo sus puños desnudos golpeó el suelo quebrando la tierra bajo nuestros pies.</p><p>Volví a tragar grueso. Sin duda serían unos días bastante difíciles…</p><p> </p><p>
  <strong>
    <em>-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-</em>
  </strong>
</p><p>
  <strong>
    
  </strong>
</p><p>A penas había transcurrido media hora desde que el entrenamiento había comenzado, y ya me sentía que iba a desfallecer. Tsunade no dejaba de atacarme, la idea era forzarme a desarrollar mis reflejos. Pero en mi condición actual, a penas lograba esquivar con suerte los ataques, o protegerme para reducir el daño cuando los golpes lograban impactar contra mi cuerpo.</p><p>“No cierres los ojos”, “Te mueves demasiado lento”, “Concéntrate en tu respiración”, “No bajes la guardia” Eran algunas de las indicaciones que ella me gritaba. Intentaba esforzarme teniendo en cuenta sus consejos, pero era difícil moverme y esquivar, y al mismo tiempo pensar en todo eso.</p><p>Pasó alrededor de una hora cuando Tsunade finalmente me permitió descansar. Me dejé caer al suelo respirando agitada. Mis pulmones dolían, mis pies y piernas latían, mi cuerpo entero dolía por los golpes y movimientos bruscos, mi garganta se sentía seca, y una gruesa capa de sudor cubría mi cuerpo.</p><p>– Lo has hecho mejor de lo que esperaba. –elogió la rubia mientras me alcanzaba una botella de agua para que me hidratase.</p><p>– Lo hice del asco. –contesté a penas logrando reunir fuerzas para sentarme y aceptar la botella.</p><p>– Honestamente, creí que ni siquiera serías capaz de esquivar un golpe. Aún te falta mejorar, pero lo has hecho bastante bien para ser el inicio. –me dijo ella. – Pero me alegra ver que tienes algo de autocrítica. –se burló. Fruncí el ceño en respuesta solo ocasionando que ella se riera. – Cuando termines de hidratarte, quiero que corras cincuenta vueltas alrededor de este campo. –anunció.</p><p>Tuve que hacer un gran esfuerzo para no atragantarme con el agua.</p><p>– ¿¡Q-Qué!? –exclamé mirándola incrédula.</p><p>– Como oíste. Aún no hemos terminado. –habló colocando sus manos sobre sus caderas. – Hay mucho trabajo que hacer para fortalecer ese pequeño cuerpo escuálido que posees. Por lo que correrás cincuenta vueltas alrededor del campo y luego volverás aquí para continuar con el ejercicio.</p><p>Bufé exasperada. Sin duda serían largos…</p><p> </p><p>
  <strong>
    <em>-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-</em>
  </strong>
</p><p> Así, los días comenzaron a pasar. El entrenamiento con Tsunade era un verdadero sufrimiento. Cada vez que creía superar una barrera, ella agregaba más complejidad a los ejercicios, haciendo que se sintiese como si no avanzara realmente.</p><p>Alrededor del cuarto día de entrenamiento, Tsunade me permitió comenzar con mi aprendizaje en kido. Byakuya y Ukitake eran los encargados de instruirme en este ámbito, enseñándome los fundamentos del kido y supervisándome cada vez que intentaba realizar alguno de los hechizos. Cada vez que terminaba mi entrenamiento físico, volvería a la mansión Shihouin donde pasaría horas leyendo libros sobre kido. En numerosas ocasiones, había terminado dormida sobre los libros, provocando que las criadas tuviesen que arrastrarme de regreso a mi cuarto.</p><p>El kido no era realmente tan complicado, pero la gran cantidad de hechizos que había aún por memorizar y dominar, sin duda era un dolor de cabeza.</p><p>La primera semana había transcurrido y sentía que mi cuerpo se desharía en cualquier momento. Dejando escapar un suspiro de cansancio, me recosté contra el tronco de un árbol cercano. Se suponía que debía dar cien vueltas alrededor del campo, pero alrededor de las setenta vueltas mi cuerpo había decidido que no podía soportar más, obligándome a tener que descansar.</p><p>– ¿Te encuentras bien, señorita? –una voz desconocida para mí se hizo presente en el lugar logrando sobresaltarme. Inmediatamente me puse de pie volteándome hacia el dueño de la voz, mientras adoptaba una postura defensiva.</p><p>Frente a mí, un hombre de mediana edad yacía sentado sobre una de las ramas más bajas del árbol. Estaba vestido con una yukata verde grisácea, lo que le indicaba que no se trataba de ningún shinigami, o al menos ningún shinigami activo. Su piel era clara, su cabello era de un gris platinado. Parte de su rostro estaba cubierto por un cubrebocas azul oscuro. Su ojo izquierdo también estaba cubierto con un parche negro. Su único ojo visible poseía un color negro como la obsidiana. Era sin duda una presencia misteriosa.</p><p>– ¿Quién eres tú? –inquirí con desconfianza.</p><p>El levantó las manos en señal de paz, tratando de indicarme que no estaba buscando problemas.</p><p>– Lo siento, no quise asustarte. –habló él. – Solo pensé que te veías bastante cansada, e incluso frustrada… Sentí curiosidad.</p><p>Me mordí el labio, no muy segura de si fiarme de sus palabras.</p><p>– Aún no me has dicho quién eres. –señalé.</p><p>– Vaya carácter… –suspiró él. – Mi nombre es Hatake Kakashi. –se presentó. – Solo soy un espíritu pacífico que estaba pasando por aquí. –agregó.</p><p>– No pareces ser un shinigami… ¿Qué haces aquí? –pregunté frunciendo el ceño.</p><p>El pareció pensar por unos segundos sus palabras antes de contestar.</p><p>– Un gato negro se cruzó en mi camino, y como dan mala suerte, decidí tomar el camino largo para evitarlo. –contestó. Realmente sentí deseos de golpearlo por decir una mentira tan pobre. – ¿Sabes…? Conozco una técnica que podría ayudarte durante tu entrenamiento. –soltó repentinamente.</p><p>Volví a mirarlo con desconfianza.</p><p>– ¿Cómo sabes que estaba entrenando?</p><p>Él se encogió de hombros.</p><p>– Te he estado observando durante un tiempo… –respondió. – Tsunade realmente te lo pone duro… ¿Eh?</p><p>– ¿Conoces…? ¿Conoces a Tsunade? –lo miré con sorpresa.</p><p>– Podría decirse que es una vieja conocida… –comentó Kakashi. – En todo caso… Me interesa ayudarte, y creo que esta técnica podría serte beneficiosa.</p><p>– ¿Qué técnica? –pregunté algo dubitativa. Aún no estaba segura de si podía confiar en él, pero tampoco parecía realmente una amenaza.</p><p>– Era una técnica bastante común en la época de las naciones elementales. Los ninjas realizaban esta técnica en sus misiones. –explicó.</p><p>– ¿Ninja…? ¿Tú eras un ninja? –preguntó con sorpresa. – ¿Viviste en la misma época que Tsunade?</p><p>El asintió sin agregar muchos detalles, antes de retomar lo que se encontraba diciendo.</p><p>– Esta técnica era conocida como “Kage Bunshin no jutsu” –habló.</p><p>– ¿Kage Bunshin… Clones de sombra?</p><p>– Así es. –asintió. – Como puedes imaginarte, la técnica consiste en crear duplicados, copias exactas de ti mismo. Usualmente se usaban como una herramienta de combate o para despistar al enemigo, sin embargo… existe una particularidad: Una vez que deshagas la técnica… toda la fuerza física y conocimientos adquiridos por tu clon, serán transferidos inmediatamente a ti. Lo cual quiere decir, si empleas esta técnica en tu entrenamiento, podrías reducir considerablemente el tiempo de aprendizaje.</p><p>Un jadeo escapó de mis labios ante esta nueva información. Si dicha técnica era cierta, entonces realmente me ayudaría a avanzar en mi entrenamiento. Podría poner a un clon a aprender los hechizos de kido mientras yo realizaba el entrenamiento físico.</p><p>– ¿¡Cómo puedo aprender esta técnica!? –pregunté olvidando por completo la desconfianza hacia él.</p><p>Su ojo derecho se arrugo levemente siendo el único indicio visible de que el hombre estaba sonriendo.</p><p>– Puedo enseñártela si quieres… –ofreció él.</p><p>– ¿En verdad? –dije esperanzada. – Pero… ¿A cambio de qué? –pregunté creyendo que lo lógico sería hacer un intercambio equivalente.</p><p>El se apresuró a negar con la cabeza.</p><p>– No es necesario que me des nada a cambio. Quiero enseñarte la técnica, no te la habría mencionado de lo contrario. –contestó Kakashi.</p><p>– ¿Estás seguro…?</p><p>– Totalmente seguro. –afirmó. Inmediatamente luego de eso, comenzó a enseñarme los fundamentos de la técnica de clonación, y los pasos que debía seguir para performar la habilidad de forma exitosa. – Muy bien… Esta es una técnica que usualmente era realizada con chakra, la energía que solíamos utilizar en aquel entonces, pero… Estoy seguro de que podrás hacerlo funcionar con tu reiatsu. Adelante, inténtalo. –me incentivó.</p><p>Tomé una respiración profunda antes de ponerme manos a la obra. Realicé los sellos que Kakashi me había enseñado, y me concentré en aplicar la cantidad adecuada de reiatsu.</p><p>– ¡Kage Bunshin no jutsu! –exclamé. Una nube de humo surgió frente a mí, y tan pronto como se disipó, una copia exacta de mí misma estaba de pie mirándome.</p><p>Kakashi silbó con asombro para luego aplaudir a modo de felicitación.</p><p>– Lo has hecho perfectamente para ser la primera vez que lo intentas. –habló. – Espero que pueda serte útil…</p><p>– Realmente se lo agradezco, Kakashi-san –sonreí. – Uhm… ¿Hay algún límite acerca de cuantos clones puedo crear? –pregunté. Tal vez si podía crear más clones, podía reducir aún más el tiempo del entrenamiento.</p><p>– El único límite es tu propia cantidad de reiatsu. –contestó el peliplata.</p><p>– ¿Mi reiatsu? –repetí intrigada.</p><p>– Así es… –asintió. – Verás… Cuando creas un clon, la energía que estás empleando se divide a la mitad. Mientras más clones creas, más se divide. Por lógica, si tienes poca energía, la cantidad de clones que podrás crear será bastante limitada. Mientras más reiatsu poseas, podrás crear más y más clones.</p><p>– Ohh… –murmuré con asombro. – ¿Cuántos eres capaz de crear tú, Kakashi-san? –la curiosidad se había apoderado completamente de mí. Si en algún momento había desconfiado de él, ya no importaba.</p><p>– No muchos realmente… –contestó él encogiéndose de hombros. – Pero solía tener un alumno cuya cantidad de chakra era realmente inmensa. Podía crear un millar de clones en un parpadeo… De hecho, era bastante conocido por usar esta técnica en sus batallas. –habló con nostalgia.</p><p>– Suena como una persona realmente especial para usted… –comenté al notar el cariño con el cual hablaba el peliplata.</p><p>– Si… Si lo era… –murmuró.</p><p> </p><p>
  <strong>
    <em>-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-</em>
  </strong>
</p><p>
  <strong>
    
  </strong>
</p><p>Gracias a la técnica que Kakashi me había enseñado, había logrado reducir considerablemente el tiempo del entrenamiento. Mientras realizaba mi entrenamiento físico, tendía a dejar dos o tres clones estudiando los hechizos de kido en la mansión Shihouin, y así había conseguido memorizar y dominar una gran cantidad de estos tres veces más rápido de lo que habría logrado de forma convencional.</p><p>También, mi entrenamiento físico comenzaba a rendir frutos. Pronto había conseguido restaurar un sesenta por ciento de mi reiatsu. Feliz con mis notorios avances, Tsunade finalmente decidió que era momento de añadir las artes de la zanpakuto a mi entrenamiento.</p><p>Para esta nueva fase de mi entrenamiento, Kyoraku me enseñaría las posturas y ataques básicos, y Kenpachi sería mi oponente de práctica. El combate con Kenpachi sin duda era una experiencia nueva… Incluso cuando Tsunade me hacía combatir para entrenar mis reflejos, podía seguir en cierta medida el ritmo de los ataques… Con Kenpachi era algo totalmente distinto.</p><p>El capitán de la undécima división atacaba como una bestia sin detenerse. No podía bajar la guardia ni un mínimo segundo, pues de lo contrario me veía en el riesgo de ser rebanada por él. Porque si, siendo el amante del combate que era Kenpachi, no le importaba si me cercenaba un brazo o me clavaba la espada en un órgano vital, el simplemente deseaba luchar hasta la muerte dando todo de si mismo. Pero incluso si entrenar con él era un movimiento bastante suicida, en parte me sentía agradecida de experimentar tales combates… Tener a alguien que me obligaba a tomar decisiones rápidas para sobrevivir, sin duda era una gran ayuda.</p><p>De este modo, tres semanas de entrenamiento se vieron completadas.</p><p>– Es increíble el gran avance que has hecho. –comentó Yamamoto-jiisan. – Tan solo han pasado tres semanas y has alcanzado un nivel equiparable al de un teniente. Es toda una hazaña.</p><p>– Bueno, Sakura-chan era una prodigio cuando era pequeña, era de esperarse que su crecimiento fuese igual de bueno que en aquel entonces. –comentó Kyoraku dedicándome una sonrisa cálida. – Sobre todo luego del extenuante entrenamiento al que Tsunade la ha sometido.</p><p>– Pero incluso Kuchiki-taichou y Hitsugaya-taichou eran prodigios y les ha tomado varios años alcanzar un nivel equiparable. –comentó Unohana pensativa. Byakuya frunció el ceño notablemente sintiéndose un tanto ofendido por la señalación. Si Toushiro hubiese estado presente, probablemente hubiese hecho lo mismo.</p><p>Según lo que había escuchado, el peliblanco había sido enviado junto a un pequeño grupo de shinigamis al mundo humano. Había muchas probabilidades de que Aizen hiciera un movimiento pronto, y Yamamoto-jiisan había decidido que sería buena idea mantener vigilado a Ichigo y los demás.</p><p>– Honestamente no creo que mis avances sean tan impresionantes. –murmuré. – Mis reflejos aún no son lo suficientemente buenos, aún no pude recuperar el cien por ciento del reiatsu que solía tener, sin contar que aún no puedo liberar mi bankai. –comenté.</p><p>– Modestia… –se rió por lo bajo Unohana.</p><p>– Incluso si tus habilidades aún necesitan ser pulidas, has desarrollado un nivel lo suficientemente bueno como para permitirte participar en el momento en que Aizen aparezca. Es un logro digno de elogiar…</p><p> </p><p>
  <strong>
    <em>-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-</em>
  </strong>
</p><p>
  <strong>
    
  </strong>
</p><p>Mis días se habían limitado simplemente a entrenar y meditar. Aún no había señales de Aizen, por lo que sentía que debía aprovechar el tiempo que tenía para mejorar todo lo que me fuese posible.</p><p>Actualmente me encontraba sentada a la sombra de un árbol meditando mientras dejaba que mis clones realizaran la parte del entrenamiento por mí. El punto de encontrarme meditando era intentar establecer un vínculo aún mayor con mi zanpakuto, y al mismo tiempo intentar expandir mis reservas de reiatsu.</p><p>Estaba bastante concentrada en mi meditación que no noté una sombra que se cernía sobre mí.</p><p>– Si continúas frunciendo el entrecejo de esa forma te saldrán arrugas…</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0005"><h2>5. Capítulo 4: Ninjas y Revelaciones</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>
  <strong>
    <span class="u">Autora POV</span>
  </strong>
</p><p>– Si continúas frunciendo el entrecejo de esa forma te saldrán arrugas…</p><p>Un respingo escapó de los labios de la pelirrosa a la par que se incorporaba sobresaltada, provocando que accidentalmente golpeara su cabeza contra el tronco del árbol. Dejó escapar un pequeño quejido, sobándose la parte afectada antes de mirar a la persona que le había hablado.</p><p>Si era sincera consigo misma, nunca antes había visto a un chico similar, pero por alguna razón… Había algo en él que le resultaba familiar. Frente a ella, observándola con la sonrisa más radiante que alguna vez haya podido ver, se encontraba un joven de cabellos rubios y ojos celestes, con marcas en sus mejillas que asemejaban los bigotes de un animal, y que vestía una sencilla yukata naranja.</p><p>Al notar su reacción, el rubio dejó escapar una pequeña risa, enternecido por su sorpresa.</p><p>– Deberías tener más cuidado, Sakura-chan. Podrías hacerte daño, dattebayo. –habló con calma el rubio.</p><p>Sakura se tensó al escuchar su propio nombre en boca del contrario.</p><p>– ¿Cómo sabes mi nombre? ¿Quién eres? –tal vez había sonado un poco más hostil de lo que hubiese deseado, pero no podían culparla por ser precavida. En la situación que se encontraba actualmente el seiretei, no podía permitirse confiar libremente de cualquier persona que se encontrase. Podría tratarse de espías encubiertos de Aizen.</p><p>La sonrisa del joven flaqueó suavemente, contorsionándose en una sonrisa triste y nostálgica. Aquella expresión desconcertó a Sakura.</p><p>– Entonces… Realmente no lo recuerdas… –el rubio suspiró. – Creí que Tsunade-baachan solo estaba mintiendo… Pero parece que es verdad…</p><p>Ahora la pelirrosa se sentía confundida ¿A qué se refería ese extraño chico?</p><p>– ¿Conoces a Tsunade…? –inquirió Sakura enarcando una ceja.</p><p>– Por supuesto, dattebayo. –contestó el rubio intentando recobrar su radiante sonrisa de antes. – Conozco a la vieja desde hace muuucho tiempo, ttebayo.</p><p>¿Vieja? Ahora, sin duda era inusual escuchar a alguien llamar a Tsunade de ese modo. Estaba segura que nadie realmente se atrevería a decirle de aquel modo, mucho menos cara a cara, no si querían evitar la ira de la temible mujer. Pero este chico frente a ella se refería a la rubia de esa forma con tanta naturalidad que dejaba anonada a Sakura.</p><p>– Aún no me has dicho quién eres y por qué sabes mi nombre. –señaló Sakura aún manteniendo su guardia alta. Incluso si decía conocer a Tsunade, no sabía cuáles eran las intenciones del rubio, o si podía confiar en él.</p><p>– ¡Mi nombre es Uzumaki Naruto, dattebayo! –exclamó el rubio presentándose de forma animada. El joven desprendía una cantidad de energía que en cierto modo le recordaba a Ichigo. – Y acerca de por qué conozco tu nombre… Bueno… Eso es una historia más larga… –se rascó la mejilla de forma nerviosa. – Si me sigues, puedo darte la respuesta, ttebayo.</p><p>Sakura frunció el ceño en respuesta.</p><p>– ¿En verdad esperas que siga a un completo desconocido a quién sabe dónde? Debes ser realmente estúpido si esperas que confíe en ti ciegamente. –argumentó la princesa de los shinigami.</p><p>Naruto hizo un pequeño puchero al escucharla.</p><p>– Moo~ Sakura-chan… Eres muy cruel, dattebayo. –se quejó antes de suspirar y agacharse para estar a la misma altura que la pelirrosa. La miró a los ojos con una seriedad que contrastaba tanto con la actitud alegre que había estado teniendo hasta hace unos momentos. Sakura tragó grueso no muy segura de qué esperar a continuación. – Sé que suena extraño que te pida que vengas conmigo cuando ni siquiera me conoces… Pero te prometo, no tengo ninguna intención de hacerte daño… Jamás podría hacerte daño a ti, Sakura-chan… –habló con calma. Su mano acarició con suavidad la mejilla de la muchacha, y esta se estremeció ante el contacto. – Hay muchas cosas que debemos hablar, y no solo nosotros dos…</p><p>– ¿A qué te refieres? ¿Por qué hablas como si nos conociéramos? –preguntó nerviosa Sakura. Había algo tan aterradoramente familiar en el rubio, que le asustaba.</p><p>– Sígueme y te daré la respuesta… –repitió el rubio.</p><p>Sakura se mordió el labio, no muy segura de qué hacer. La razón le decía que no era sabio seguir al chico. Era un completo desconocido, y era bastante sospechoso que pareciera saber de ella aún cuando estaba segura de que nunca se habían cruzado. Pero, por otro lado, había algo en su corazón… una pequeña voz que le susurraba que fuera con él, que todo estaría bien.</p><p>Ahora Sakura se veía en un dilema, tratando de decidir si debía escuchar a su cabeza o su corazón.</p><p>Miró a los ojos del contrario, aquel par de gemas azules que asemejaban el cielo mismo, en busca de algún indicio de peligro, algo, cualquier cosa que le confirmara que no debía ir con él… Pero no pudo encontrarlo, y, al contrario, el deseo de su corazón se intensificaba.</p><p>Dejó escapar un pequeño suspiro.</p><p>– Está bien… –dijo finalmente. – Iré contigo… Solo, no hagas que me arrepientas.</p><p>La sonrisa del rubio reapareció en sus labios más grande que nunca al escucharla. Sin perder tiempo, tomó la mano de la pelirrosa y comenzó a jalarla a través del bosque. Sakura a penas tuvo tiempo de guardar su zanpakuto en su empuñadura antes de seguir torpemente a Naruto.</p><p>El rubio la guió a través de los árboles hacia una zona del seiretei que se le hacía poco familiar. Poco a poco, a lo lejos, oculta por los árboles, comenzó a divisarse una especie de mansión de aspecto tradicional japonés. Mientras más se acercaban, Sakura pudo divisar a un par de personas descansando en el pórtico de dicha estructura.</p><p>Se sorprendió al notar que una de las personas no era otra que Kakashi, el hombre que había conocido unos días atrás y que le había enseñado aquella técnica que le había sido tan útil en su entrenamiento. La otra persona era un joven de cabello y ojos negros como la obsidiana, que vestía una yukata azul oscuro. Al igual que con Naruto, no recordaba haber visto nunca al pelinegro, pero le resultaba extrañamente familiar.</p><p>Finalmente estuvieron frente a la gran mansión, y Naruto se permitió detener sus pasos.</p><p>– ¡He vuelto sensei, Sasuke-teme! –exclamó alegremente el rubio.</p><p>– No hace falta que grites, dobe, podemos oírte. –se quejó el pelinegro frunciendo el ceño notoriamente.</p><p>– ¿¡A quién le dices dobe, teme!? –se quejó el rubio.</p><p>– ¿A quién más… dobe? –replicó el azabache.</p><p>– ¡Teme!</p><p>– Dobe.</p><p>– ¡¡Teme!!</p><p>– ¡Dobe!</p><p>– Ya paren los dos. –los interrumpió Kakashi. No podía creer que aún después de muertos, sus estudiantes se comportasen de la misma forma. Dejó escapar un profundo suspiro antes de percatarse de la presencia de la pelirrosa en aquel lugar. La observó por unos segundos antes de volver a mirar al rubio. – Naruto… ¿Podrías explicar esto? Dijimos que aún era momento.</p><p>Aquellas palabras hicieron que el pelinegro también se percatara de la presencia de la princesa. La observó detenidamente haciendo que esta se pusiera nerviosa y bajara la cabeza avergonzada por la repentina atención que recaía sobre ella.</p><p>– Lo sé… –escuchó a Naruto suspirar. – Se lo que dijeron Tsunade-baachan y Mito-obaasan… Pero no podía seguir esperando… Han pasado muchos años, ttebayo.</p><p>Sasuke suspiró.</p><p>– Realmente eres un dobe… –murmuró antes de ponerse de pie y acercarse lentamente a la pelirrosa quien dio un paso hacia atrás por instinto. Se detuvo hasta quedar frente a ella, y golpeo su frente con sus dedos índice y corazón, un gesto que desconcertó a Sakura, pero que se sentía tan cálido y familiar. – Incluso en esta vida, sigues igual que siempre, molestia…</p><p>Sakura lo miró anonadada sin saber qué responder a esas palabras.</p><p>– Será mejor que entremos en ese caso… –suspiró Kakashi. – Iré a llamar a los demás… –murmuró mientras se adentraba a la mansión.</p><p>Naruto y Sasuke intercambiaron miradas antes de voltearse a ver a Sakura.</p><p>– Vamos, Sakura-chan… –dijo el rubio mientras afirmaba su agarre en la mano de la chica. Sasuke imitó su acción tomando la mano libre de la chica, y juntos la guiaron hacia el interior de la casa.</p><p>Las mejillas de la princesa se tornaron de un suave rosa ante las confianzas que ambos hombres parecían estarse tomando con ella.</p><p>Sakura no estaba segura de que esperar al adentrarse en aquel lugar. Todavía había una pequeña alarma en su mente que le advertía que aquello podría ser una trampa, pero mientras más tiempo pasaba rodeada de estos chicos, más curiosidad sentía por la respuesta que Naruto le había prometido.</p><p>La guiaron por el hogar hasta un pequeño comedor, donde se sorprendió al encontrarse a Mito bebiendo de una taza de té en compañía de un hombre de largo cabello castaño.</p><p>– ¿M-Mito-san? –la llamó, sorprendida de ver a su querida nana en aquel lugar y no en el archivo de los shinigami.</p><p>La mujer de cabellos rojizos levantó la mirada, un poco sorprendida de ver a Sakura en aquel lugar, pero pronto su expresión cambió a una cálida sonrisa mientras le hacía un gesto para que se sentara a su lado.</p><p>– Sakura-chan… Es bueno verte… –comentó con tranquilidad la mujer.</p><p>– Así que esta es la famosa princesa de los shinigamis de la que tanto hablan tú y Tsuna-chan. –habló el hombre de cabellos. – Un gusto conocerte. Mi nombre es Senju Hashirama.</p><p>Sakura parpadeó un par de veces.</p><p>¿Ese hombre era Senju Hashirama? Ahora. Sakura jamás había conocido realmente al hombre, pero si lo había oído nombrar varias veces. Él era el esposo de Mito, y abuelo de Tsunade.</p><p>– E-El gusto es mío. –saludó cortésmente mientras tomaba asiento junto a la pelirroja. Naruto y Sasuke no tardaron en sentarse cerca de ella.</p><p>La pelirrosa miró su regazo, mordiéndose el labio de forma nerviosa mientras esperaba a que algo pasara. Se sentía tan incómoda siendo el centro de atención de estas personas. El silencio no hacía mucho por aliviar su incomodidad.</p><p>No estaba segura de cuantos minutos transcurrieron cuando varias personas comenzaron a arribar al comedor. En un principio no les prestó mucha atención, pero cuando dos personas en particular cruzaron la puerta, el mundo de Sakura se detuvo.</p><p>– ¿¡I-Ino!? ¿¡Hinata!? –exclamó entre sorprendida y horrorizada.</p><p>¿Por qué esas dos chicas se encontraban en la sociedad de las almas? Se suponía que eran humanas, que vivían en Tokyo y asistían a la escuela como chicas normales. No era posible que se encontrasen allí en esos momentos… ¿Acaso…? ¿Acaso habían muerto? La sola idea de que eso fuese la realidad hacía que se le helara la sangre.</p><p>– Sakura-chan… –saludó tímidamente la ojiperla dándole una sonrisa apenada a la pelirrosada.</p><p>– Frente. –fue todo lo que dijo la rubia.</p><p>– ¿C-Cómo…? ¿Cómo es que ustedes están aquí? –inquirió angustiada la princesa. – P-Por favor… Díganme que nada malo les paso…</p><p>Ino dejó escapar un pequeño suspiro.</p><p>– No es lo que crees… En realidad, es una historia bastante larga. –comentó. – Creo que por eso todos estamos aquí… –añadió haciendo un gesto hacia todos los presentes.</p><p>– Alguien debería empezar a explicarle antes de que le explote la cabeza. –comentó Mito desde su lugar mientras le daba otro sorbo a su té.</p><p>– Aunque se suponía que aún no haríamos ningún movimiento. –bufó un pelinegro que tenía su cabello recogido en una coleta alta. – ¿Por qué nadie detuvo a Naruto?</p><p>– Todos sabíamos que eventualmente esto pasaría, Shikamaru… –habló Kakashi cruzándose de brazos mientras se recargaba en el marco de la puerta. – Tal vez las cosas no son como habíamos esperado, pero siendo honestos… Si Naruto no lo hubiese hecho, hubiesen pasado otros cien años hasta que decidiésemos finalmente decirle la verdad.</p><p>– Yo… No entiendo… –murmuró Sakura. Un conjunto de miradas empáticas se posó sobre ella.</p><p>– Sakura… –habló Ino tomando el liderazgo, sabiendo que, si nadie decía algo pronto, la pelirrosa se angustiaría aún más. – Todo lo que vamos a decirte ahora es la completa verdad… Puede sonar surrealista, pero quiero que sepas que estamos siendo honestos contigo.</p><p>– Todos nosotros somos shinobis que existimos alguna vez en la era de las naciones elementales… Y tú, Sakura, fuiste una de nosotros. –habló Hashirama con seriedad.</p><p>– ¿Q-Qué…? –apenas pudo arreglárselas para preguntar. – L-Lo siento… Creo que se están equivocando de persona… Mi nombre es Urahara Shihouin Sakura. Nacía hace cientos de años en la sociedad de las almas.</p><p>– Es difícil de creer, nosotros tampoco lo entendíamos al principio. –comentó Kakashi. – Luego de la era dorada de los Shinobi, luego de que muchos de nosotros pereciéramos en la guerra… Vinimos a parar aquí como cualquier otra alma, y decidimos permanecer juntos en esta nueva vida que se nos presentaba luego de la muerte. Pero por alguna razón, tu alma fue la única que nunca llegó a este sitio.</p><p>– No entendíamos por qué… Estábamos seguros de que habías muerto con nosotros… Naruto y yo te vimos morir frente a nuestros propios ojos… Pero tu alma no parecía estar en ningún lugar de la sociedad de las almas. –continuó el relato Sasuke. – No importa cuanto buscáramos, o cuanto terreno del Rukongai cubriéramos, tu no estabas por ningún lado.</p><p>– Estábamos comenzando a perder las esperanzas, hasta que un día Tsunade-san llegó aquí con noticias. –habló Hinata con su característica voz suave. – Ella y Mito-sama habían estado trabajando un tiempo en el seiretei, formando lazos con los shinigamis. Tsunade-san se había vuelto gran amiga del clan Shihouin, lo cual nos permitió tener este terreno dentro del seiretei… Y razón misma por la cual ella estuvo presente el día en el que tú renaciste dentro de este mundo.</p><p>– ¿R-Renacer…? –repitió Sakura. Su cabeza dolía con la cantidad de nueva información obtenida.</p><p>– Por algún motivo, tu alma renació como parte de este mundo… Volviste a nacer, esta vez como Urahara Shihouin Sakura, la joven heredera del clan Shihouin. –habló esta vez Mito. – Tsuna-chan supo desde el primer instante que tú eras la kunoichi que tanto habían estado buscando… Pero no podía simplemente acercarse y decirle eso a Yoruichi. Además, tú eras una bebé, no había certeza de que pudieses recordar lo que viviste como ninja. Por eso se tomó la decisión de que se esperaría a que cumplieras la edad suficiente, para enfrentarte acerca de este tema.</p><p>– Constantemente estábamos al tanto de las noticias que te rodeaban. Tsunade-baachan nos contaba historias de ti, de como estabas creciendo… También estábamos al tanto de cómo comenzaron a llamarte “princesa de los shinigami”. –habló Naruto. – Te volviste toda una personalidad aquí, ttebayo.</p><p>– Pero de pronto, desapareciste un día, sin dejar rastro alguno… –habló esta vez Ino. – El seiretei entero estaba abrumado por tu desaparición. Nosotros no íbamos a quedarnos de brazos cruzados sin hacer nada, por lo que empezamos a hacer pequeñas misiones buscándote. Durante por lo menos cien años, no hubo señales de ti… Hasta que un día, durante una misión Hinata y yo te encontramos en el mundo humano.</p><p>– Era una gran casualidad que ahora portases de nuevo el mismo apellido que solías tener en la era de las naciones elementales: “Haruno”. –comentó Hinata.</p><p>– Esperen… –la interrumpió Sakura sin salir de su estupor. – Ustedes dos… ¿Sabían que yo no era humana? ¿Por qué…? ¿Por qué nunca dijeron nada? ¿Por qué fingieron ser mis amigas y me mantuvieron ignorante de la situación?</p><p>– Sakura-chan… –susurró Naruto a su lado.</p><p>Hinata e Ino intercambiaron miradas culpables.</p><p>– Queríamos decírtelo… –contestó Ino. – Cuando te encontramos por primera vez, nuestra intención era traerte de regreso a la sociedad de las almas, pero luego nos dimos cuenta de que tú no recordabas nada… Creías que eras una humana común y corriente, no podíamos simplemente llegar y decirte “¡Hey! ¿Qué tal? En realidad, eres un espíritu… De hecho, se te considera princesa de los shinigamis”. No nos hubieses creído.</p><p>Sakura se mordió el labio guardando silencio. Sabía que la rubia estaba en lo cierto… Cuando conoció a Rukia e Ichigo, al principio se había sentido bastante escéptica ante la idea de que los fantasmas realmente existieran. Si no lo hubiese visto con sus propios ojos, y si no hubiese recuperado su memoria poco tiempo después, era posible que no les hubiese creído.</p><p>Para un humano que no tiene idea de lo que hay más allá de la muerte, era surrealista pensar en la existencia de otros mundos.</p><p>– Decidimos no decir nada, pero permanecer cerca de ti para cuidarte. Esperábamos con el tiempo, si convivíamos lo suficiente, tal vez poder obtener pistas de lo que te había sucedido durante el tiempo que habías estado desaparecida. –continuó hablando Hinata. – Así fue como nos dimos cuenta de que tu reiatsu cada día se hacía más débil. También pudimos percatarnos del sello que tenían en la parte posterior de tu cuello, e informar de ello a Tsunade-sama y Mito-sama.</p><p>La pelirrosa volteó a ver a la mujer que consideraba su nana, buscando alguna clase de confirmación sobre la información recién obtenida.</p><p>– Tsuna-chan y yo pasamos un tiempo investigando ese sello para poder romperlo, es por eso que cuando llegaste a nosotras pidiendo ayuda pudimos ayudarte rápidamente. –comentó Mito. – De no haberlo sabido en aquel entonces, tal vez todavía lo tendrías.</p><p>Los dedos de la princesa rozaron suavemente la piel de su cuello donde solía estar dicho sello. Aún podía recordar el insoportable ardor que le provocaba cada vez que sus memorias intentaban volver a ella.</p><p>– Ino y Hinata también descubrieron que tus “padres” tenían algo que ver con tu desaparición. –Sasuke habló. – No eran la mente maestra, pero sin duda estaban involucrados.</p><p>– Incluso con nuestros esfuerzos de ser discretos, ellos lograron percatarse de nuestras intenciones. –otro muchacho habló. Este tenía largo cabello castaño, y ojos perlados como los de Hinata. – Fue en ese momento que decidieron trasladarse a otra ciudad. Fue una grata casualidad que esa ciudad fuese Karakura, donde Kisuke-san y Yoruichi-san se estaban escondiendo.</p><p>– Cuando te mudaste a Karakura, Hinata y yo regresamos a la sociedad de las almas poco tiempo después. Queríamos planear una forma de traerte de regreso a este mundo… –continuó Ino. – Fue un gran alivio para todos cuando escuchamos que “La gran y hermosa Sakura-hime había regresado a casa”.</p><p>– Quisimos encontrarnos contigo poco tiempo después de eso. –Kakashi tomó la palabra. – Pero entonces el caos en el seiretei estalló. Tres de los capitanes resultaron ser traidores que huyeron a Hueco Mundo, y que significan una gran amenaza para todos los mundos.</p><p>– Con toda la situación como estaba, habíamos hecho un pacto para esperar a que las cosas se calmaran… –suspiró Naruto. – Pero supongo que no tengo mucha paciencia… –rió de forma nerviosa. – Fui a buscarte sin pensarlo dos veces, y así es como nos encontramos aquí ahora, ttebayo…</p><p>La habitación quedó sumida nuevamente en el silencio. Nadie sabía qué más decir ahora que todo había sido explicado. Las miradas recaían sobre la pelirrosa, esperando que esta hiciese o dijese algo. Ella, por su parte, mantenía la mirada baja mientras intentaba procesar lo que acababa de aprender.</p><p>– Lo siento… –murmuró de pronto tomándolos por sorpresa.</p><p>Más de uno se tensó pensando que esto era un indicio de que la pelirrosa se rehusaba a creer en lo que le habían dicho.</p><p>– Sabemos que es difícil de creer, p-pero…</p><p>– Les creo. –Sakura los interrumpió. – No creo que se hubiesen tomado tantas molestias si no fuese verdad. Incluso si no los recuerdo, algo en mí me dice que no son esa clase de personas…</p><p>– ¿Entonces…?</p><p>Sakura suspiró.</p><p>– Incluso si les creo… No creo poder ser la chica que ustedes recuerdan en mí… –habló con calma. – Por eso me estoy disculpando. –los demás la observaron sin comprender. – Hace poco me encontré en un dilema similar… Puedo ver como las personas en el seiretei esperan que sea la misma persona que solía ser antes de mi secuestro. Y aunque no lo digan abiertamente, puedo notar que ustedes también esperan encontrar algo de la “vieja” yo. –hizo una pequeña pausa. – Antes creía que debía esforzarme para cumplir con esas expectativas… Pero alguien a quien aprecio mucho me dijo que yo soy la dueña de mi vida y que debo construir mi propio camino de la forma en que mi corazón lo anhela. He decidido seguir sus palabras… Decidí iniciar una nueva vida sin intentar llenar los roles que alguna vez poseí. Si alguna vez fui Haruno Sakura, la kunoichi de Konoha, o la humana que vivía en Tokyo con sus padres… Eso ya no es relevante para mí.</p><p>– Sakura-chan…</p><p>– Pero… El hecho de que yo no recuerde mi pasado y que haya decidido mirar hacia adelante, no quiere decir que tenga que cortar mis lazos con ustedes. –levantó la cabeza dedicándoles a todos una sonrisa radiante. – ¿Podemos empezar de nuevo? Realmente me encantaría conocerlos… De la misma forma en la que Tsunade y Mito-san se han convertido en mis nanas, quiero llegar a ser su amiga.</p><p>Nadie dijo nada por unos instantes. Estaban sorprendidos por lo que había dicho la pelirrosa.</p><p>Intercambiaron miradas entre sí. Incluso si se veía como la Sakura que recordaban, y había mucho de ella que se había mantenido intacto… Podían notar que no era la misma de antes. Era como si brillara con una fuerza mayor que antes.</p><p>¿Acaso esto que estaban sintiendo era lo mismo que los shinigamis habían sentido cuando decidieron llamarla “princesa”? Si era así, no les era difícil comprender. Esta nueva Sakura, era alguien a quien deseaban seguir incluso en las adversidades.</p><p>– ¡Seamos amigos, dattebayo!</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0006"><h2>6. Capítulo 5: Comienza el juego</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>
  <strong>
    <span class="u">Autora POV</span>
  </strong>
</p><p>En el corazón de Hueco Mundo, dentro del castillo de Las Noches, Aizen se encontraba sentado en lo que parecía ser un trono.</p><p>Una pierna cruzada sobre la otra, su espalda recostada cómodamente sobre el respaldo mientras recargaba su cabeza sobre su mano derecha y con su mano libre tamborileaba los dedos sobre el apoya brazos. Su apariencia era bastante distinta a cómo solía mostrarse cuando era uno de los capitanes del gotei 13: Se había deshecho de las gafas, su castaño cabello había sido peinado hacia atrás, sus prendas de shinigami habían sido reemplazadas por una túnica blanca, y la cálida mirada que siempre lo había caracterizado en el pasado, ahora había sido reemplazada por una llena de soberbia.</p><p>Frente a él, una pequeña pantalla holográfica le revelaba la imagen de Sakura durmiendo en su cuarto de la mansión Shihouin. Una sonrisa ladina surcó sus labios mientras sus ojos se deleitaban con la figura de la hermosa pelirrosa. Observó la forma en que su cabello se desparramaba por las mullidas almohadas; Como sus rosados labios se entreabrían levemente; La forma en que su pecho subía y bajaba acompañando sus respiraciones pausadas. Todo en ella era maravilloso, y verla así despertaba en él sus deseos más carnales.</p><p>Ansiaba el momento en el que sus planes se concretaran, el momento en el que reinaría sobre los tres mundos y ella estaría a su lado. En su mente, se imaginaba un escenario en el que ella dormía de esa misma forma, sin ropa y abrazada a él. Y sabía que eventualmente se cumpliría.</p><p>Su sonrisa se ensanchó mientras veía como las pestañas de Sakura comenzaban a revolotear, indicando que la joven estaba comenzando a despertarse. En ese mismo instante, las piezas del tablero comenzaban a moverse…</p><p> </p><p>
  <strong>
    <em>-.-.-.-.- Karakura -.-.-.-.-</em>
  </strong>
</p><p>
  <strong>
    
  </strong>
</p><p>En medio de un parque, los ciudadanos que circulaban cerca de la zona se acercaban curiosos. Hacía tan solo unos segundos, algo había caído del cielo impactando contra el suelo. Había sido tan repentino que había dejado a más de uno anonadado.</p><p>En el lugar exacto donde había ocurrido el impacto, dos figuras masculinas yacían de pie.</p><p>Uno de ellos era un hombre alto de tez morena y contextura robusta. Era mayormente calvo a excepción por una larga coleta de cabello negro que sobresalía de la zona de su nuca, la cual contrastaba bastante con sus cejas que eran de un naranja vibrante. Poseía unas marcas rojas sobre sus pómulos, y restos de una máscara de hueso unidos a su mandíbula, simulando una barba. Estaba vestido con un hakama blanco con cinturón negro, y una chaqueta de los mismos colores que dejaba al descubierto su torso musculoso en el cual, en el centro de su pecho, se podía apreciar un gran hueco.</p><p>El otro se trataba de un joven escuálido de tez extremadamente pálida. Sus ojos eran de un verde vibrante, y estaban resaltados como si usase alguna especie de delineador. Poseía dos marcas gemelas de color verde, que nacían desde el centro del párpado inferior y se extendían por sus mejillas hasta perderse en su mandíbula, dando la sensación de que se trataba de lágrimas. Su cabello era negro azabache, y en el costado izquierdo de su cabeza poseía restos de una máscara de hueso que daban la apariencia de que el muchacho llevaba la mitad de un casco. Al igual que su compañero estaba vestido con un hakama blanco y negro, y una chaqueta similar, con la única diferencia de que este si la llevaba abrochada. Por último, en su pecho, entremedio de sus clavículas, poseía un hueco.</p><p>Ambos hombres eran lo que se conocía como “Arrancar”. Eran Hollows que habían arrancado sus propias máscaras, y habían obtenido poderes de shinigami. Prueba de ello eran las zanpakuto que cada uno llevaba atadas a su cinturón.</p><p>– ¡Bua! Vine un par de veces antes de arrancarme la máscara, pero el mundo humano es más aburrido de lo que recordaba. –se burló el hombre moreno mirando con soberbia el paisaje que los rodeaba. – ¡La energía espiritual aquí es tan delgada que siento que voy a sofocarme!</p><p>– Deja de gimotear. –habló el ojiverde. Su voz era tan monótona que llegaba a helar la sangre. – Dije que estaba bien por mi cuenta, pero tu insististe en venir, Yammy.</p><p>– Si, si… Lo siento… –murmuró el nombrado Yammy sin mostrar mucho interés en las palabras de su compañero mientras comenzaba a caminar para salir del cráter que habían provocado cuando llegaron al lugar. Se detuvo en seco en la superficie del cráter al notar que varios seres humanos se acercaban a la escena. Como era costumbre, ninguno de ellos era capaz de ver al arrancar debido al bajo reiatsu que poseían, pero el moreno no parecía realmente consciente de ese hecho, o tal vez simplemente deseaba fingir que sí podían verlo. – ¿Qué pasa con esta gente? ¿Por qué me están mirando? –se quejó. – Hey, voy a comer ahora. –dichas esas palabras, comenzó a inhalar, y al hacerlo, las almas de las personas que se encontraban dentro de un cierto rango de distancia, comenzaron a ser absorbidas hacia él. Tras unos segundos se detuvo, realizando una mueca de asco. – ¡Iugh!</p><p>– Por supuesto… –murmuró el joven pelinegro como si desde un principio hubiese esperado tal reacción de parte de su compañero. – ¿Cómo puedes esperar que almas tan débiles sepan bien? –inquirió.</p><p>– Bueno, ellos seguían mirándome como si fuera un bicho raro. –se excusó Yammy.</p><p>– Los humanos no pueden vernos. –le recordó el otro. – Por lo que no pueden haberte estado mirando.</p><p>– Lo sé, lo sé… Pero aún así no me gusta. –argumentó el moreno como un niño pequeño. – ¿Y ahora qué? –preguntó. – ¿A cuántos vamos a matar?</p><p>– Solo uno. –contestó el ojiverde. – Puedes dejar a los demás en paz.</p><p>– ¿Debemos encontrar un simple insecto en todo este nido de ellos? –inquirió divertido Yammy. Sonaba como si lo que le estuviesen pidiendo fuese encontrar una aguja en un pajar.</p><p>– He oído que actualmente en el mundo humano hay por lo menos tres personas con una fuerza notable… El resto es basura absoluta. –comentó el pelinegro. – No debería ser difícil encontrarlo. –Los ojos del arrancar se entreabrieron con cierta sorpresa al notar que entre las personas que Yammy había asesinado, alguien parecía haber sobrevivido. Se trataba de una chica pelinegra, la cual no parecía tener ningún poder especial, por lo que no estaba seguro de cómo había logrado sobrevivir. – Qué sorpresa. –habló. A pesar de sus palabras, su voz se mantenía igual de imperturbable, demostrando cualquier cosa menos sorpresa. – Tenemos un sobreviviente.</p><p>La chica lucía cansada y luchaba por incorporarse mientras miraba a su alrededor, confundida y abrumada por ver que sus compañeros de club estaban todos muertos. Antes de que la muchacha pudiese reaccionar, Yammy ya se había posicionado frente a ella con toda la intención de acabar el trabajo.</p><p>Estaba a punto de atacarla para acabar con su vida, pero fue detenido. Frente a él, Chad y Orihime hacían acto de presencia, posicionándose frente a la pelinegra con la intención de protegerla.</p><p>– ¿Huh? ¿Quién rayos son ustedes dos? –inquirió fastidiado el arrancar.</p><p>Ninguno de los dos respondió. No tenían la intención de empezar una conversación con una persona que estuvo a segundos de asesinar a su compañera de clases. La pelinaranja tomó en brazos a la pelinegra y la llevó a un lugar más apartado, mientras que Chad se mantenía firme frente al arrancar, listo para pelear si era necesario.</p><p>– ¡Ulquiorra! –Yammy llamó a su compañero. – ¿Es él? –indagó.</p><p>– Yammy… –comenzó el pelinegro, Ulquiorra. – Si te hubieses molestado en entrenar tus habilidades de observación y razonamiento, sería obvio para ti que el también es basura.</p><p>– Está bien entonces… –sonrió el moreno listo para acabar con el humano. En un rápido movimiento le arrancó el brazo derecho. Chad no pudo hacer nada más que desmayarse debido al dolor que implicaba la repentina perdida de uno de sus miembros. La sonrisa de Yammy se ensanchó mientras veía como el joven de raza latina caía al suelo.</p><p>– ¡Sado-kun! –gritó horrorizada Orihime mientras corría para intentar asistirlo.</p><p>– Ulquiorra… ¿Es esta chica basura también? –preguntó el arrancar. Era totalmente evidente que le entretenía arrebatar la vida de humanos.</p><p>– Sí… –respondió el nombrado mientras cerraba sus ojos. – Basura.</p><p>– ¡Santen Kesshun! –exclamó Orihime al ver que Yammy iba a golpearla. Inmediatamente, una barrera naranja se formó frente a ella, bloqueando el ataque del enemigo. El ataque había sido detenido con éxito, pero una pequeña grieta se había formado en la barrera, demostrando la fuerza bruta que tenía el moreno.</p><p>– ¿Qué pasa con esta…? –preguntó intrigado Yammy ante la repentina demostración de los poderes de la muchacha.</p><p>– Souten Kishun. –murmuró ahora la pelinaranja. Dos de los pétalos de los clips que llevaba en su cabello se desprendieron, y formaron una pantalla de energía sobre el brazo de Chad. Inmediatamente su brazo comenzó a regenerarse, como si las heridas nunca hubiesen estado allí. Aquello llamó aún más la atención de ambos arrancar.</p><p>– Que extraña humana… Esta mujer… –comentó Ulquiorra.</p><p>La pelinaranja los observó con una mirada seria y decidida. Sabía que ambos hombres eran demasiado fuertes, y que ella no estaba a la altura para pensar si quiera en vencerlos. Pero por la misma razón de que era consciente de la fuerza del oponente, era que sabía que tampoco tenía muchas probabilidades de escapar. Sin contar que no podía huir con Chad herido de la forma en la que estaba. No… Necesitaba hacer tiempo, y resistir por lo menos hasta que Ichigo arribara al lugar, o tal vez incluso Uryuu.</p><p>Extendió sus manos hacia el frente, lista para pasar a la ofensiva.</p><p>– ¡Tsubaki! –gritó. – Koten Zanhun… ¡Yo rechazo! –al terminar de pronunciar el encantamiento, el último de los espíritus que residían en sus clips para el cabello, salió disparado hacia Yammy con la intención de atacarlo. Pero ni siquiera pudo tocarlo, cuando el arrancar lo detuvo desintegrándolo por completo. Los ojos de Orihime se abrieron con horror.</p><p>– ¿Qué fue eso? ¿Una mosca? –se burló Yammy.</p><p>– Tsu… Tsubaki… –murmuró estupefacta la pelinaranja. – ¿C-Cómo…?</p><p>– ¿Qué debería hacer con ella, Ulquiorra? –inquirió el hombre moreno. – Esta tiene algunos trucos extraños… ¿Debería arrancar sus extremidades y llevarle el resto a Aizen-sama?</p><p>– No. –negó Ulquiorra. – Eso no será necesario… Mátala.</p><p>– De acuerdo. –el arrancar se preparó para matar a la chica frente a él, pero antes de que pudiese siquiera rozarla, una zanpakuto detuvo su mano. Los ojos de Orihime brillaron con sorpresa y alivio al ver a su salvador. Ichigo había llegado.</p><p>– ¿Quién mierda eres tú?</p><p> </p><p>
  <strong>
    <em>-.-.-.-.- Sociedad de las Almas -.-.-.-.-</em>
  </strong>
</p><p>
  <strong>
    
  </strong>
</p><p>– ¿Está seguro de que fue buena idea dejarla ir, sotaichou? –Byakuya preguntó, con cierta preocupación que se le hizo difícil ocultar. – Aún no termina su entrenamiento, y sabemos que Aizen tiene sus ojos puestos sobre ella… Dejarla ir es ponerla en peligro…</p><p>El hombre anciano se mantuvo imperturbable, como si no compartiera la misma preocupación que el pelinegro.</p><p>– Incluso si le hubiese negado el permiso, ella se hubiese escabullido por el senkaimon sin que ninguno de nosotros pudiese hacer algo. –contestó el capitán comandante. – Es un espíritu rebelde… siempre lo ha sido. Incluso cuando sigue las normas por respeto, su corazón le dicta otra cosa.</p><p>– Pero aún así… –intentó replicar el pelinegro.</p><p>– Confía un poco en su fuerza, Byakuya. –lo regañó Yamamoto. – Si la mantienes encerrada en una esfera de cristal jamás va a prosperar, y solo le provocarás amargura. Deja que pruebe su propia fuerza. –dijo sabiamente. – No te estoy pidiendo que no la cuides. Soy tan consciente como tú de los peligros que la aguardan… Pero protegerle no significa limitarla.</p><p>El líder del clan Kuchiki frunció el ceño levemente. Aún no estaba feliz con la idea de que Sakura se uniera al combate… pero en el fondo, sabía que el capitán comandante tenía razón.</p><p> </p><p>
  <strong>
    <em>-.-.-.-.- Karakura -.-.-.-.-</em>
  </strong>
</p><p>
  <strong>
    
  </strong>
</p><p>Ichigo respiraba agitado mirando a sus contrincantes. Había creído que tenía la fuerza suficiente para acabar con ellos, pero habían resultado más fuertes de lo que esperaba… Ahora se encontraba herido, no podía proteger a Orihime ni a Chad.</p><p>Yammy estaba a punto de atacarlo con la intención de poner fin al combate, cuando una barrera se interpuso en su camino. Se trataba de Kisuke y Yoruichi quienes habían arribado a la escena para apoyar al pelinaranja.</p><p>– Hola. –saludó Urahara. – Perdón por la demora, Kurosaki-san. –dijo con una sonrisa ladina. – Nos encontramos con alguien en el camino.</p><p>Como si sus palabras fuesen una señal, una nueva figura se lanzó al ataque.</p><p>– ¡Brilla, Hikari no Yosei! –la voz de Sakura se hizo presente en el lugar.</p><p>Ichigo abrió los ojos sorprendido de verla allí. Lucía tan distinta de la última vez en la que se habían visto.</p><p>La pelirrosa estaba vestida como una shinigami. La parte superior de su uniforme se asemejaba al de Soi Fon: Sin mangas y dejando al descubierto su espalda. Mientras que la mitad inferior se trataba de una falda de tubo que se detenía a la mitad de sus muslos, y era lo suficientemente suelta para que ella pudiese mover sus piernas con libertad. Poseía guantes sin dedos negros, los cuales se extendían hasta llegar a la mitad de sus bíceps, y botas del mismo color que le llegaban hasta por debajo de la rodilla. Su largo cabello rosado estaba recogido en una coleta alta con un lazo rojo, dejando algunos mechones sueltos para enmarcar su rostro. Su rostro estaba ligeramente maquillado de forma natural, y en el centro de su frente podía apreciar un rombo de color lila. Sus ojos brillaban con fiereza, dejando ver que estaba lista para el combate.</p><p>Lucía tan… hermosa y mortal, de una forma que hizo que Ichigo casi se olvidara que estaban en medio de un combate.</p><p>Yammy gruñó cuando la hoja de la espada de luz de la princesa logró cortar su brazo con éxito.  </p><p>– Estos insectos siguen apareciendo uno tras otro. –se quejó. – ¿Ahora qué? ¿Uno tras otro van a aprender la lección? –inquirió listo para atacar a la pelirrosa.</p><p>– ¡Yammy, detente! –ordenó Ulquiorra. El moreno se sobresaltó, a penas deteniendo su puño a unos metros del rostro de la joven. – Eres realmente idiota. –habló fastidiado por la estupidez de su compañero. – ¿No recuerdas lo que Aizen-sama nos dijo a todos? Cabello rosado y ojos jade… La mujer frente a ti es la única persona a la que no debes dañar. Esa es Urahara Shihouin Sakura… <strong><em>La princesa de los shinigami. </em></strong> </p><p>
  <strong>
    
  </strong>
</p><p> </p><p> </p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0007"><h2>7. Capítulo 6: Reencuentros</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>
  <strong>
    <span class="u">Autora POV</span>
  </strong>
</p><p>El espada se tambaleó hacia atrás, casi cayendo sobre su trasero. Sus ojos estaban abiertos con sorpresa, fijos en la mujer que tenía frente a él.</p><p>No era tan tonto como para no reconocer las palabras de Ulquiorra. Y tenía la cordura suficiente para saber que no era buena idea intentar algo contra la pelirrosa, por más divertida y tentadora que le pareciese la idea.</p><p>En el momento en el que Aizen lo había reclutado a él y al resto de los Espada, había dos reglas básicas que se había encargado de informarles: Uno… Podían hacer lo que quisieran siempre y cuando no obstaculizara sus planes… Y dos… Había una sola persona en todo el universo a la cual no debían dañar, a no ser que quisieran experimentar una muerte lenta y dolorosa.</p><p>Urahara Shihouin Sakura… Mejor conocida como la “princesa de los shinigami”.</p><p>El moreno no estaba del todo seguro de qué tenía de importante esa mujer. O por qué Aizen parecía tan interesado en ella… Pero si tenía el instinto de autopreservación suficiente como para hacer caso a las amenazas del castaño.</p><p>– Oi, Ulquiorra… –Yammy llamó a su compañero, sin despegar su mirada de la pelirrosa que lo apuntaba con sus zanpakuto. – ¿Qué hacemos con ella? ¿Deberíamos llevársela a Aizen-sama?</p><p>– Como si fuese a dejar que ustedes dos me pongan las manos encima. –gruñó la ojijade, apretando los puños alrededor de la empuñadura de su espada.</p><p>Ulquiorra la observó por unos segundos, analizándola. Sus ojos verdes escanearon sus facciones, hasta el más mínimo de los detalles, como si estuviese evaluando algo. Cuando terminó su observación, cerró sus ojos.</p><p>– No. Aún no es el momento. –contestó el pelinegro. – Nos retiramos. –anunció mientras extendía su mano para abrir el portal a Hueco Mundo: Garganta…</p><p>– ¿Entonces van a correr y esconderse? –se burló Yoruichi.</p><p>– Eres quien para hablar… –contestó Ulquiorra con su característica voz monótona. – De cualquier modo, no importa. Hemos cumplido con nuestra misión. –dijo mientras se adentraba a la Garganta junto con Yammy. – He preparado mi reporte para Aizen-sama. Tan gracioso como podría ser… el falso shinigami que era nuestro objetivo, resultó que ni siquiera vale lo suficiente para asesinarlo. Solo es uno más del montón de basura. –habló mientras el portal comenzaba a cerrarse. Unas notas de soberbia podían ser identificadas al final de su voz. El portal se cerró por completo, sin dejar rastro alguno de los arrancar.</p><p>Tan pronto como desaparecieron, Sakura envainó su zanpakuto y creó dos clones de si misma. Envió los clones a tratar a Orihime y Chad, mientras que ella corría hacia donde Ichigo se encontraba.  </p><p>– Moo~ No la vemos hace casi un mes y ni un abrazo nos da. –lloriqueó Kisuke abrazándose a su esposa– ¡Somos sus padres! –se quejó.</p><p>Yoruichi negó levemente con la cabeza ante la infantilidad del rubio, mientras miraba a su hija.</p><p>– ¿E-Estas bien…? –preguntó Sakura mientras extendía su mano hacia el pelinaranja. Su mano comenzó a brillar con una energía verde pálida, la cual utilizó para sanar las heridas del pelinaranja.</p><p>– S-Sakura… –murmuró estupefacto Ichigo. Aún no podía creer que la pelirrosa estuviera realmente frente a él. Había creído que pasaría un tiempo realmente largo antes de tener la oportunidad de volver a verla… después de todo, sabía perfectamente lo mucho que la Sociedad de las Almas la estimaba. No había pensado que la dejarían ir por su cuenta tan pronto. – ¿Cómo es que…?</p><p>– La división doce detectó una anomalía en la ciudad… Y bueno, digamos que vine aquí por mi cuenta. Aunque Yama-jii no tenía muchas intenciones de detenerme tampoco. –murmuró la pelirrosa mientras se concentraba en sanar las heridas del contrario. En esos momentos, agradecía a su mentora por haberle enseñado técnicas de sanación como uno de los puntos importantes de su entrenamiento.</p><p>Ichigo sonrió levemente, deteniéndose al notar la vestimenta de la joven princesa. Vestía un uniforme de shinigami… Era un poco extraño verla con él. Incluso si siempre había sabido que ella era la princesa de los shinigami, siempre había lucido como una chica frágil… La primera vez que la había conocido, era una humana simple con apariencia enfermiza. Cuando habían ido a la Sociedad de las Almas a rescatar a Rukia, sus prendas se habían basado en costosos kimonos de lujo que la hacían ver como lo que era, una princesa. Era un poco difícil asociar ahora la imagen de la pelirrosa a la de una guerrera… Y no es que pensara que ella no tuviese la fuerza para protegerse a si misma. Al contrario.</p><p>– Entonces… ¿Ya eres una shinigami…? –inquirió Ichigo. Su postura se relajó paulatinamente a medida que sus heridas eran sanadas.</p><p>– Técnicamente aún estoy bajo entrenamiento. –rió nerviosamente Sakura. – Pero sé lo suficiente para estar a la par de un teniente. –dijo. Sus manos dejaron de brillar, y estaba a punto de apartarse, cuando el pelinaranja la agarró por la muñeca y la jaló para acercarla, atrapándola en un fuerte abrazo.</p><p>– Me alegra volver a verte… –murmuró bajo.</p><p>La pelirrosa parpadeó estupefacta por la repentina acción del contrario. Lentamente y con algo de duda, comenzó a envolver sus brazos alrededor del gran torso del pelinaranja, correspondiendo aquel abrazo. Recostó su cabeza en el hombro del chico, y cerró sus ojos disfrutando de la calidez que desprendía su cuerpo.</p><p>– Me alegra verte también… –murmuró por lo bajo.</p><p>– ¡Ten cuidado donde pones tus manos, Kurosaki-san!</p><p>– ¡T-Tou-san!</p><p> </p><p>
  <strong>
    <em>-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-</em>
  </strong>
</p><p>
  <strong>
    
  </strong>
</p><p>Se sentía casi una eternidad desde la última vez que había tenido que usar aquel uniforme, y si Sakura era honesta… no había esperado volver a usarlo otra vez. Había llegado a esa escuela por las mentiras de los Haruno, y no había pasado tanto tiempo en ella como para llegar a siquiera familiarizarse con ella. Por lo que estar allí presente en ese momento, le era un poco extraño.</p><p>– ¡Haruno-chan! –sonrió nerviosamente mientras algunos estudiantes se acercaban a ella. En orden de poder asistir a clases, había tenido que devolverles la memoria a todos… Había olvidado por completo que la habían conocido como “Haruno Sakura”.</p><p>Respondiendo vagamente a las preguntas que le hacían, hizo su camino hacia su asiento. Se dejó caer en él y dejó escapar un suspiro.</p><p>La idea era quedarse un tiempo en Karakura. Luego del ataque de los arrancar, las probabilidades de que Aizen volviera a hacer un movimiento eran altas. Ya había enviado una mariposa del infierno al gotei 13 informando al capitán comandante de su decisión, y sus padres habían estado más que felices de recibirla de nuevo en su hogar.</p><p>Frunció el ceño pensando en la situación actual.</p><p>– Sakura-san… –Orihime le habló sacándola de sus pensamientos. Sakura rápidamente se enderezó y volteó a ver a la pelinaranja. A pesar de que había curado con éxito sus heridas más graves, aún tenía algunos pequeños vendajes sobre algunos cortes menores. – Muchas gracias… por lo de ayer… –murmuró la chica esbozando una simpática sonrisa.</p><p>– No tienes que agradecérmelo, Orihime… –sonrió en respuesta Sakura.</p><p>Por el rabillo del ojo pudo percatarse de que Ichigo se encaminaba a su propio asiento. Se notaba algo conflictuado, como si algo le estuviese carcomiendo la cabeza. Y Sakura creía tener una leve idea de qué era ese algo.</p><p>Suspiró para sus adentros. El corazón de Ichigo sin duda era muy grande. Deseaba proteger a sus seres queridos, y sufría cuando no podía evitar que estos saliesen lastimados. Los eventos de unos días atrás debían haberlo golpeado con dureza.</p><p>La puerta del salón de clases se abrió repentinamente, revelando a un grupo muy inusual de “estudiantes”. La pelirrosa bufó… Debió suponer que no la dejarían por su cuenta…</p><p>– ¿Qué tal, Ichigo? –habló Renji recargándose en el marco de la puerta. Junto a él se encontraban Rangiku, Toushiro, Ikkaku y Yumichika.</p><p>– ¡¡R-Renji!! –exclamó el pelinaranja con evidente asombro. No se esperaba ver a ese grupo en el mundo humano. – ¡Ikkaku! ¡Yumichika! ¡Rangiku-san! … ¡¡Toushiro!!</p><p>– Es “Hitsugaya-taichou” para ti. –dijo el peliblanco irritado. Odiaba que las personas no lo tomaran en serio debido a su altura y su apariencia más… juvenil.</p><p>– ¿Qué están haciendo aquí? –preguntó Ichigo ignorando por completo los reclamos del capitán de la décima división. Sakura aprovechó ese momento para levantarse de su asiento y acercarse también al grupo.</p><p>– Es una orden. –respondió Renji. – Dijeron que para prepararnos para una confrontación directa con los Arrancar, teníamos que venir al mundo humano. –explicó.</p><p>– Además de que tenemos que velar por el bienestar de nuestra princesa. –agregó Rangiku abrazando por el cuello a la pelirrosa, casi sofocándola con sus enormes pechos.</p><p>– ¿Qué es ese “arran… algo” del que hablas? –inquirió el pelinaranja, siendo completamente ajeno a la situación, como siempre.</p><p>– ¿¡Qué!? –exclamó el teniente de la sexta división. – ¿¡Ni siquiera sabías quienes eran esos tipos y aún así te metiste en una batalla con ellos!? –le recriminó.</p><p>– Ellos son los que te patearon el trasero hace unos días atrás… –una nueva voz se unió a la conversación.</p><p>Ichigo abrió los ojos con sorpresa y rápidamente se volteó hacia el origen de la voz. Allí, de pie sobre el marco de la ventana, entrando de una forma tan poco convencional como se podría esperar de ella, se encontraba Rukia, esbozando una sonrisa ladina mientras se cruzaba de brazos.</p><p>– Rukia…</p><p>– Tiempo sin verte, Ichigo. –sonrió la pelinegra.</p><p>– R-Rukia… –Parecía un reencuentro conmovedor. –¡G-Gha! –pero por supuesto… con la joven Kuchiki jamás se podía esperar algo convencional. Había saltado desde su lugar en la ventana, lanzándose hacia Ichigo para darle una fuerte patada en el rostro. El pelinaranja ni siquiera tuvo tiempo para reaccionar y esquivar el ataque. De no haber sido por Renji quien lo atrapó, abría caído de espaldas al suelo. – ¿¡Q-Qué te pasa!? –exigió saber Ichigo. En vez de una respuesta, la pelinegra solo comenzó a abofetearlo.</p><p>Sakura suspiró observando aquel intercambio. No era como si realmente lo sorprendiese… pero no le agradaba particularmente que armaran una escena frente a los demás estudiantes.</p><p>– Ugh… Necesito un poco de aire fresco… –murmuró liberándose del abrazo mortal de Rangiku, para salir del salón de clases. Toushiro no tardó mucho tiempo en seguir su ejemplo.</p><p> </p><p>
  <strong>
    <em>-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-</em>
  </strong>
</p><p> </p><p>La pelirrosa suspiró mientras se recargaba sobre la barandilla de la azotea de la escuela. El viento le acariciaba la piel y mecía sus cabellos con suavidad. Junto a ella, Toushiro imitó su acción.</p><p>– Es bueno verte de nuevo… Ya sabes… No he tenido oportunidad de hablar contigo desde aquella reunión. –comentó Sakura esbozando una sonrisa nostálgica.</p><p>– Bueno… He tenido mucho trabajo por delante, y tú estabas concentrada en tu entrenamiento. –contestó el peliblanco encogiéndose de hombros ligeramente. – Escuché que Tsunade estaba realmente enfadada porque decidiste venir aquí. –dijo en tono burlón.</p><p>Un escalofrío recorrió la columna vertebral de la princesa, haciéndola estremecerse. La idea de la mujer rubia enfadada no era una que le trajese calma particularmente.</p><p>– Si bueno… Técnicamente mi entrenamiento aún no está completado… –rió nerviosamente antes de fruncir el ceño. – No pensé volver aquí tan pronto… –confesó. – Esperaba poder recuperar por completo mis fuerzas antes de que tener que enfrentarnos a Aizen.</p><p>– Bueno… Las cosas no siempre salen como uno espera… –comentó Toushiro volteándose a mirarla. – Lo único que podemos hacer es tratar de adaptarnos lo mejor posible, y esforzarnos.</p><p>– Supongo que tienes razón…</p><p>– De todas formas… Supe que has tenido un gran avance. Yamamoto-sotaichou considera que ya estas a la altura de un teniente, y está considerando ponerte a cargo de la quinta división… ya que Hinamori… bueno… ya sabes, no está en su mejor estado ahora mismo… –murmuró el peliblanco. Su expresión se apagó un poco al pensar en su amiga de la infancia.</p><p>– La traición de Aizen le afectó bastante… –coincidió Sakura mirando al horizonte.</p><p>– Es culpa de esa rata traicionera. –gruñó el capitán de la décima división. Sus puños se apretaban alrededor de la barandilla con tanta fuerza que sus nudillos comenzaban a tornarse blancos. – Él jugó con su mente y la llevó a un punto en el que ella dependía completamente de él…</p><p>– Aún me cuesta un poco creer en todo esto. –confesó la pelirrosa. – Las memorias que poseo de Aizen, el hombre que me sonreía con tanta calidez cuando era una niña… Pensar que en los oscuros propósitos que tuvo todo este tiempo… –suspiró. – Una parte de mi mente quiere negarlo… Pero no hay forma de hacer eso. Todos vimos lo que hizo, y él mismo lo confesó… Ahora es nuestro enemigo, el seiretei entero está en alerta por la amenaza que él significa.</p><p>Toushiro observó fijamente a la princesa. Ya odiaba bastante a Aizen por la forma en que había manipulado a Momo y casi la asesinó al final. Y ahora, ver como sus acciones también dañaban a la pelirrosa, hacía que la ira en su interior burbujeara con una mayor intensidad. Haría pagar a ese hombre, incluso si le costaba la vida hacerlo…</p><p> </p><p>
  <strong>
    <em>-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-</em>
  </strong>
</p><p> </p><p> Ichigo se adentró a su cuarto con Rukia y Sakura siguiéndolo de cerca. Había esperado desde un principio que la pelinegra lo siquiera a casa, era algo totalmente normal en ella… Su gran sorpresa fue cuando la princesa shinigami había insistido en ir con ellos.</p><p>Ambas chicas entraron en su cuarto y se sentaron sobre la cama. La pelinegra mecía sus piernas infantilmente en el borde de esta misma, mientras que la pelirrosa simplemente se sentó con la cintura erguida y sus piernas cruzadas elegantemente. La diferencia en la actitud de ambas mujeres a veces sorprendía a Ichigo…</p><p>– Ahora, apresúrate y cuéntame. –dijo el pelinaranja mientras el tomaba asiento enfrentando a ambas chicas. – ¿Qué son los arrancar? ¿Por qué nos atacaron?</p><p>– Espera un minuto. Déjanos hacer las explicaciones. –la lámpara en el techo se movió, dejando salir al grupo de shinigamis, a la par que Toushiro aparecía en la ventana del cuarto.</p><p>Cómo habían llegado hasta allí, era algo de lo que Ichigo no estaba seguro de querer saber la respuesta. En momentos como esos, dudaba mucho de la cordura que le quedaba.</p><p>– Entonces… –Renji comenzó las explicaciones sentándose en la cama. Junto a él, Rukia había sacado un pequeño cuaderno con dibujos para ilustrar la explicación. – Los arrancar son Hollows que han adquirido el poder de un shinigami, arrancándose su propia máscara. Siempre ha habido un pequeño número de arrancar incompletos… pero desde que Aizen llevó consigo el Hogyoku a Hueco Mundo, han sido capaces de transformarse por completo en arrancar. Esos tipos que viste hace unos días son prueba de ello… ¿Me sigues hasta ahora?</p><p>– Sí… –contestó Ichigo manteniendo una expresión seria. – De hecho, hubiera sido más fácil de entender sin los garabatos… –comentó haciendo referencia a los dibujos de la pelinegra quien, en respuesta, le arrojó el cuaderno a la cara.</p><p>– El plan original era quedarnos quietos y mantener vigilancia hasta que Aizen decidiera atacar la Sociedad de las Almas, dado que aún nos encontramos recuperándonos de la ausencia de capitanes… –Renji continuó con su explicación ignorando por completo lo sucedido. – Como sea… los arrancar han aparecido más temprano de lo que esperábamos. Ya han entrado al mundo humano, por lo que no hay forma de que nos quedemos sentados como había sido planeado en un principio. Por lo tanto, hemos sido elegidos para venir aquí…</p><p>– ¿Elegidos por quién? –inquirió el pelinaranja.</p><p>– Yamamoto-jiisan… –contestó Sakura cruzándose de brazos. – Dado que los miembros de la cámara de los 46 fueron asesinados por Aizen, es responsabilidad del capitán comandante tomar todas las decisiones hasta que nuevos miembros sean elegidos. –explicó.</p><p>– En cualquier caso… –el teniente de la sexta división retomó la palabra. – Rukia fue elegida porque es la que mejor te conoce.</p><p>– ¡No es cierto! ¡Fui escogida por mis habilidades! –refunfuñó la Kuchiki.</p><p>– Entre los combatientes capaces disponibles, yo era el más cercano a Rukia por lo que fui elegido también. –Renji continuó explicando ignorando a Rukia. – Entonces, debido a que Yamamoto-sotaichou dijo que debía elegir entre los que no son capitanes a alguien en que confiara, le pregunté a Ikkaku que viniera con nosotros. Entonces Yumichika dijo “Definitivamente iré también”. Rangiku pasaba cerca y escuchó la conversación, por lo que pensó que sería interesante y quiso venir también. Dijo que vendría sin importar qué por lo que no tuve más opción que pedirle a Hitsugaya-taichou que liderara el equipo, y así es como terminamos aquí. –a medida que continuaba explicando, el rostro de Renji se iba transformando en una mueca patética.</p><p>– Eso casi suena como una salida a un picnic… –murmuró Ichigo.</p><p>– Lo importante aquí es que Aizen está interesado en ti, Kurosaki Ichigo. –habló Toushiro por primera vez desde que habían llegado a la habitación del pelinaranja. – Los arrancar son en efecto el resultado de Hollows removiendo sus propias máscaras. Como sea, un Hollow promedio removiendo su máscara no debería ser problema alguno para nosotros… Si realmente quieren iniciar una guerra en contra de la sociedad, los Hollows que remuevan su máscara deben ser por lo menos del nivel de un Menos, o incluso más fuertes.</p><p>– ¿… un menos, o incluso más fuertes…? –repitió Ichigo. – Hablas como si existiera algo más fuerte que un Menos Grande.</p><p>– Existe… –Sakura contestó llamando la atención del pelinaranja. – Hay por lo menos tres categorías de Menos Grande. La primera categoría es “Gillian”, son los más débiles de todos los Menos.</p><p>– En términos humanos, serían soldados de infantería. –añadió Toushiro. – Hay muchos como ellos y todos se ven iguales entre sí. En la Sociedad de las Almas, estos son los Menos a los que se suelen referir en los libros de texto. El Menos al que te enfrentaste antes de entrar a la Sociedad de las Almas, era un Gillian.</p><p>Los ojos de Ichigo se abrieron en shock ante esa nueva información. Aquel Menos Grande había sido realmente fuerte ante sus ojos… ¿Y ahora resultaba que era uno de los más débiles?</p><p>– ¿Esa cosa era… un infante? –inquirió estupefacto.</p><p>– Los Gillians son grandes, pero se mueven lento y tienen el intelecto de una bestia. –dijo el peliblanco. – Cualquier capitán podría matar uno de esos con facilidad. El verdadero problema son las otras dos categorías.</p><p>– La segunda categoría son los “Adjuchas” –Sakura volvió a hablar. – Son mucho más pequeños que los Gillian, y mucho más reducidos en número. También son más fuertes y listos… Usualmente son los que dirigen a los Gillian en la batalla. –explicó.</p><p>– ¿Cómo es que sabes tanto…? –inquirió Ichigo mirando a los ojos de la pelirrosa.</p><p>– ¡Idiota, no olvides que es nuestra princesa! –lo regañó Rukia dándole una patada en la cara. – ¡Por supuesto que ella está informada de todo esto!</p><p>Sakura suspiró y negó con la cabeza antes de retomar su explicación.</p><p>– La tercera categoría y la más alta de todas son los “Vasto Lorde”. –dijo.</p><p>– Son Hollows extremadamente pequeños, aproximadamente del tamaño de un humano. –explicó el capitán de la décima división. – Son realmente raros en número… Se dice que puedes contar todos los que existen en Hueco Mundo usando solo los dedos de tus manos. De hecho, las habilidades de combate de los Vasto Lorde están incluso por encima de las habilidades de nuestros capitanes. –al escuchar aquello, la sangre de Ichigo se heló por completo. La idea de que existiesen criaturas mucho más poderosas que los capitanes shinigami, era algo sumamente aterrador. – Por lo tanto… es difícil imaginar qué tan fuerte son estos arrancar. Nos faltan tres capitanes… Si estos arrancar son mucho más poderosos que su versión Menos, hay una cosa segura que puedo decir: Si Aizen tiene más de diez arrancar del nivel de un Vasto Lorde… la Sociedad de las Almas está acabada.</p><p>– ¡No digas eso, Toushiro! –Sakura lo regañó. Su ceño estaba visiblemente fruncido y su postura se notaba ligeramente tensa.</p><p>– Sakura-hime… –murmuró Renji ante el repentino arrebato de la princesa.</p><p>– No hay forma de que vaya a permitir que Aizen se salga con la suya. –dijo con severidad la pelirrosa. – Nuestros esfuerzos no van a ser en vano.</p><p> </p><p>
  <strong>
    <em>-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-</em>
  </strong>
</p><p> </p><p>– Hemos vuelto, Aizen-sama. –informó Ulquiorra de pie ante el hombre de cabellos castaños.</p><p>– Bienvenidos… Ulquiorra, Yammy… –Aizen les dio la bienvenida desde su lugar en su trono. – Ahora, comparte tus descubrimientos con tus veinte hermanos en esta habitación. Adelante, Ulquiorra… Muéstranos lo que viste y sentiste en el mundo humano.</p><p>– Como desee… –contestó el arrancar pelinegro haciendo un movimiento para quitarse el ojo izquierdo.</p><p>Las imágenes de lo que había visto en el mundo humano comenzaron a transmitirse en la mete de todos los presentes. Cada mínimo detalle que había observado, cada mínimo sonido que había escuchado, incluso hasta sus pensamientos.</p><p>– Ya veo… –murmuró Aizen sonriendo para sus adentros al ver la imagen de su amada pelirrosa en los recuerdos del Espada. – Así que por eso decidiste que no valía la pena matarlo…</p><p>– Si señor… –contestó respetuosamente Ulquiorra. – Nuestras órdenes fueron “matarlo si parece que podría convertirse en una interferencia para nosotros”. También…</p><p>– ¡Eso es de débiles! –fue interrumpido. Un arrancar de cabello celeste había sido el que había pronunciado tales palabras. Estaba sentado, con sus piernas cruzadas en posición de loto, mientras miraba con burla a su “hermano”. – Si hubiese sido yo, los hubiese matado a todos con un solo ataque.</p><p>– Grimmjow… –murmuró Ulquiorra al verlo.</p><p>– Si tus órdenes tenían la palabra “matar” en ellas, estoy bastante maldito seguro que hubiese sido mejor si lo hubieses matado, ¿verdad? –opinó el nombrado. – Además de que te topaste con la princesita y decidiste dejarla libre.</p><p>– A parte de lo que tus hermanos puedan decir. –habló Aizen interrumpiendo la pequeña disputa. – Estoy impresionado con tu trabajo, Ulquiorra. –lo elogió. Grimmjow frunció el ceño, mirando con celosía al arrancar pelinegro.</p><p>– Estoy agradecido, Aizen-sama… –fue todo lo que murmuró Ulquiorra en respuesta mientras realizaba una pequeña y respetuosa reverencia.</p><p>Aizen cerró sus ojos, sonriendo complacido de que las piezas del tablero comenzaban a moverse como deseaba. Pronto podría poner sus pies en la dimensión del rey espíritu, pronto el sería el gobernante del mundo entero… Pronto, su preciada reina estaría a su lado para toda la eternidad…</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0008"><h2>8. Capítulo 7: Pesadillas</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>
  <strong>
    <span class="u">Autora POV</span>
  </strong>
</p><p>
  
</p><p>
  <em>Se encontraba en una habitación oscura, vacía, con un aroma pútrido. El lugar le traía una extraña sensación de deja vu, como si ya hubiese estado allí antes. </em>
</p><p>
  <em>Intentó moverse, llamar a alguien, mirar a su alrededor… Pero parecía que todas sus acciones se encontraban limitadas. Era como si no tuviese control de su propio cuerpo. Como si ella solo fuese una marioneta esperando a que alguien más tirara de los hilos para moverla. </em>
</p><p>
  <em>De pronto, el rostro de un hombre entró en su campo de visión. Estaba poco definido debido a la oscuridad, pero pudo reconocerlo a la perfección. Tan pronto como lo vio, su sangre se heló, y un escalofrío le recorrió la columna. </em>
</p><p>– <em>Voy a encontrarte, pequeña princesa… </em></p><p> </p><p>– ¿Están seguros de que no deberíamos despertarla? –inquirió Ichigo mirando de reojo a la pelirrosa que dormía plácidamente en su cama.</p><p>En algún momento durante el transcurso de su pequeña reunión improvisada, la princesa shinigami había caído rendida por el sueño. A Ichigo realmente no le importaba mucho. La imagen de la hermosa pelirrosa durmiendo en sus sábanas era algo agradable de ver… Pero los demás shinigamis comenzaban a retirarse del lugar, y estaba seguro de que Sakura también debería de volver a su hogar.</p><p>– Ni se te ocurra perturbar su sueño. –amenazó Toushiro mientras se bajaba de la ventana y acompañaba a los otros a la entrada de la puerta. – Ha estado entrenando muy duro en las últimas semanas, necesita el descanso.</p><p>El pelinaranja quiso replicar a sus palabras, pero rápidamente descartó la idea. Incluso si el capitán de la décima división se veía como un niño pequeño, sabía bien que no debía tentar su suerte.</p><p>Poco a poco, el grupo de shinigamis comenzó a abandonar el lugar. Renji se quedaría en la tienda de Urahara; Ikkaku y Yumichika habían alegado que ya encontrarían algún lugar donde hospedarse temporalmente antes de marcharse sin decir más; Rangiku mencionó que se quedaría con Orihime, y si bien Toushiro no había afirmado nada, todos sabían que terminaría siguiendo los pasos de su teniente; Rukia por su parte pretendía quedarse en la residencia Kurosaki como en los viejos tiempos.</p><p>La pelinegra estaba en proceso de convencer a Isshin y Yuzu de que le permitieran alojarse en su casa por un par de días, cuando la puerta del cuarto de Ichigo se abrió dejando entrever a la pelirrosa adormilada.</p><p>– ¡Sakura! –exclamó el pelinaranja al ver a la princesa bajar las escaleras frotándose los ojos.</p><p>Todos se sorprendieron al verla. Yuzu y Karin estaban sorprendidas debido a que su hermano mayor no solía frecuentar muchas chicas lindas, y la pelirrosa sin duda superaba el nivel de Orihime. Isshin estaba sorprendido por un motivo completamente diferente al de sus hijas… ¿Esa…? ¿Esa era la princesa de los shinigamis?</p><p>Hacía ya mucho tiempo que había abandonado la Sociedad de las Almas y había dejado de ser un shinigami. Pero él, al igual que todos los que alguna vez habían llegado al seiretei, había oído las historias acerca de la hermosa princesa shinigami de hermoso cabello rosado e hipnotizantes ojos jade.</p><p>Sin duda… Su hijo era un muchacho con suerte.</p><p>– Perdón por quedarme dormida en tu cama. –murmuró Sakura una vez que terminó de bajar las escaleras. – No era mi intención…</p><p>– Hey, está bien. –se apresuró a decir Ichigo sonriendo tontamente. Yuzu y Karin intercambiaron miradas, conocían muy bien a su hermano como para saber lo que aquello significaba. – Te veías cansada. Toushiro mencionó que te estuviste esforzando mucho estas semanas.</p><p>La pelirrosa miró de reojo a la familia Kurosaki antes de asentir.</p><p>– Creo que es mejor que me vaya ahora. No quiero causarles inconvenientes. –comentó la ojijade.</p><p>Ichigo quiso negar diciendo que no era problemas, Yuzu incluso quiso invitarla a cenar, pero aún así la mente de la pelirrosa no cambió, por lo que luego de intercambiar algunas palabras, se marchó en dirección a la tienda de su padre.</p><p>Conforme sus pies avanzaban, podía sentir el sueño volverla a invadir. Estaba exhausta, no lo había notado en un principio, pero su nuevo método de entrenamiento con los clones le quitaba una gran cantidad de energía física que era difícil recuperar con tan solo unas pocas horas de sueño. Había estado tan entusiasmada con la idea de reducir el tiempo del entrenamiento, que en ningún momento se le cruzó por la cabeza que aquello tendría un precio.</p><p>Se recargó contra una pared cercana mientras cerraba sus ojos por un momento. Descansaría un poco y seguiría su camino a casa, sino terminaría desmayada en el medio del camino.</p><p> </p><p>– <em>¡Dinos tus secretos princesa! </em></p><p>
  <em>Los gritos se escuchaban por toda la sala. Gritos ensordecedores, de aquellos que daban la sensación de destrozarse la garganta. Al principio no se dio cuenta, pero tras unos segundos de escucharlo lo supo… Eran sus propios gritos. Ella estaba gritando. </em>
</p><p>
  <em>Un dolor terrible la recorría de pies a cabeza. Era como si todo su cuerpo ardiera en lava volcánica. Conocía ese dolor… La estaban, la estaban torturando. Esta escena, era una memoria… Una memoria del tiempo en el que había sido secuestrada. </em>
</p><p>– <em>No hay resultados. No importa qué métodos probemos, ella no hablará… </em>–<em>escuchó a alguien decir. </em></p><p>– <em>Aumenten la intensidad. Sé que ella sabe algo. </em>–<em>esa voz…</em></p><p>
  
</p><p>Se despertó sobresaltada aferrándose con fuerza a la pared sobre la cual estaba apoyada. Esos sueños de vuelta… ¿Por qué volvían a fastidiarla ahora? Ni si quiera tuvo tiempo de pensarlo cuando varias fuentes de reiatsu se hicieron presentes. Eran arrancars, estaban en la ciudad.</p><p>Rebuscó en su bolsillo hasta sacar una pequeña píldora gikon y consumirla. Le dio pequeñas indicaciones al alma artificial para que cuidara de su gigai antes de dirigirse hacia la presencia más cercana a ella.</p><p>Al llegar a la zona, pudo ver a Rukia e Ichigo ya en sus formas shinigamis, y a unos metros por delante de ambos, un arrancar de cabello celeste. Vestía las mismas prendas que había visto en los arrancars del parque unos días atrás, y tenía un trozo de máscara en la mitad derecha su mandíbula.</p><p>– ¿¡Quién de ustedes es el más fuerte!? –exigió saber el arrancar. Parecía ansioso por iniciar una batalla contra los shinigami.</p><p>Rukia se volteó hacia Ichigo.</p><p>– ¡Ichigo, retrocede! –exclamó. La pelirrosa se tensó al ver que el arrancar estaba a punto de atacarla.</p><p>No podía permitir que dañara a su amiga. Antes de que el puño del arrancar conectara con el abdomen de la pelinegra, Sakura lanzó una patada bloqueando su ataque.</p><p>– ¿S-Sakura-hime? –murmuró Rukia sorprendida de ver a la pelirrosa allí.</p><p>– ¿Joo~? –tarareó entretenido el peliceleste posando su vista en la ojijade. – ¿Así que la princesa decidió mostrarse? Ah, has llegado en un buen momento. –habló con mofa. – No solo mataré este par, te llevaré de regreso a Hueco Mundo.</p><p>Sakura frunció el ceño al escucharlo.</p><p>– Intenta lastimarlos y te enviaré directo al infierno. –gruñó la pelirrosa. No iba a dejar que nadie les hiciera daño a sus seres queridos.</p><p>El arrancar sonrió ladinamente antes de retirar su brazo y dar un salto poniendo algo de distancia entre ambos. Sakura se colocó en posición de combate, afirmando su agarre en la empuñadura de su zanpakuto, lista para desenvainarla y luchar.</p><p>– Hime-sama… No deberías estar aquí. –intentó hablar Rukia. – Eres un objetivo para ellos, si llegan a…</p><p>– No te atrevas a terminar esa oración, Kuchiki. –la detuvo la pelirrosa. – No estuve entrenando todo este tiempo para quedarme de brazos cruzados mientras otros pelean por mí. Si quieren protegerme, tendrá que ser en el campo de batalla, y no negociaré al respecto. –dictaminó la princesa mientras finalmente desenfundaba su espada.</p><p>Ichigo y Rukia la observaron con sorpresa. Sin duda, ya no era la para nada la frágil joven que conocieron tiempo atrás. Ambos esbozaron una sonrisa antes de asentir. Lucharían espalda con espalda con ella, confiando en su fuerza.</p><p>El pelinaranja fue el primero en saltar al ataque blandiendo su zanpakuto. El arrancar, Grimmjow, bloqueó el ataque usando únicamente su brazo, logrando repelerlo con éxito.</p><p>– Mierda… –maldijo entre dientes el shinigami.</p><p>– ¡Hey! ¿Me estás subestimando, shinigami? –preguntó el peliceleste luciendo un tanto irritado. – Todavía no siento que valga la pena matarte ¡Muéstrame tu bankai! –exigió. – Si no lo haces… ¡Te haré un maldito agujero en el cuerpo! –exclamó.</p><p>Ichigo gruñó, estaba a punto de seguir las palabras del arrancar cuando Rukia lo detuvo.</p><p>– ¡No seas idiota! ¡No caigas en sus jugos! –lo regañó la rubia dándole un fuerte golpe en la cabeza. – ¡Enfría esa maldita cabeza tuya y piensa antes de atacar!</p><p>Sakura frunció el ceño sintiendo una repentina liberación de energía. Podía reconocer los reiatsus de Toushiro, Rangiku y Renji. Habían liberado el sello que los limitaba de usar todo su poder en el mundo humano. Si había tenido que llegar a ese extremo, aquello significaba que todos se encontraban batallando contra enemigos poderosos.</p><p>Aquello era serio… No podían bajar la guardia.</p><p>– <strong><em>Brilla… Hikari no Yosei… </em></strong>–recitó. La hoja de su espada se volvió dorada, emitiendo su luz característica.</p><p>Creó un clon de si misma y comenzó a correr rápidamente hacia al arrancar. Tanto ella como el clon corrían en zigzag mezclándose… ¿Quién era la original? ¿Quién era el clon?</p><p>Su clon atacó primero. Grimmjow lanzó un puñetazo logrando desintegrar al clon, y mientras estaba distraído con ello, Sakura saltó al ataque. Su espada estaba a punto de conectar con el cuerpo del peliceleste cuando este levantó su mano libre, agarrando la hoja de la espada, deteniendo el ataque.</p><p>– Hmm… No estás atacando con intensión de matarme. –se burló el arrancar. – ¿Es que no tienes la fuerza suficiente? ¿O te da miedo matar a un ser?</p><p>– ¿Por qué la repentina charla? Creí que solo querías luchar. –contestó Sakura. Soltando el agarre sobre la empuñadura de su zanpakuto, para patear las piernas del peliceleste y hacerlo perder el equilibrio. La pelirrosa recuperó su espada y saltó hacia atrás para colocar algo de distancia entre ambos. – Tienes razón, no estoy atacando con intención de matarte, porque no quiero matarte.</p><p>– ¿Estás loca? –se burló Grimmjow reincorporándose. – Soy tu enemigo, ¿verdad? ¡Ven a mi con la intención de matarme! –exclamó. – ¡Si no lo haces, mataré a tus amigos! –amenazó.</p><p>– Me harté de esto… –gruñó Ichigo desde su luchar liberando su bankai y lanzándose al ataque.</p><p>– ¡Ichigo, espera! –intentaron detenerlo tanto Rukia como Sakura, pero el pelinaranja no las escuchó.</p><p>– Esto es otra cosa ahora. –se rió complacido Grimmjow.</p><p>Un enfrentamiento comenzó entre ambos hombres causando estragos por la ciudad.</p><p>– ¡Getsuga Tenshou! –exclamó Ichigo mientras lanzaba su ataque hacia el peliceleste.</p><p>El arrancar a penas alcanzó a colocar sus brazos frente a él para proteger su rostro. La técnica de Ichigo dio de lleno contra el peliceleste, logrando herirlo por primera vez desde que había comenzado la batalla.</p><p>– ¿Qué fue eso? –preguntó Grimmjow mientras lentamente descubría su rostro. Una sonrisa divertida se extendía por sus labios mientras que la sangre chorreaba por el lado izquierdo de su rostro. – Esa clase de técnica… No estaba en el reporte de Ulquiorra… shinigami…</p><p>– ¿Eso llamó tu interés, Arrancar? –sonrió Ichigo entre jadeos.</p><p>Una retorcida carcajada escapó de la boca del arrancar. Mientras ello sucedía, en lo alto del cielo, una Garganta comenzaba a abrirse.</p><p>– ¿¡No es esto genial, shinigami!? –exclamó eufórico el arrancar. – ¡Parece que finalmente vale la pena matarte! –dijo. Tomo el mango de su espada mientras comenzaba a desenvainarla, la sonrisa extasiada jamás abandonó su rostro. – Es mi turno ahora…</p><p>Sin embargo, jamás pudo realizar su siguiente acción. Su cuerpo se tensó por completo cuando una repentina presencia apareció detrás de él. Era nada más y nada menos que uno de los traidores del gotei 13, el antiguo capitán de la novena división, Kaname Tousen.</p><p>– Guarda tu espada, Grimmjow. –ordenó el hombre de piel morena.</p><p>– Tousen… –gruñó el nombrado frunciendo el ceño. No esperaba que uno de los perros más cercanos de Aizen lo descubriera, y definitivamente no estaba feliz con que interrumpieran su diversión… ¡Maldición! Su intensión era matar a la escoria que Ulquiorra no había podido matar, y llevar a la princesa shinigami ante Aizen. – ¿¡Por qué rayos estás aquí!? –exigió saber mientras soltaba la empuñadura de su espada y se volteaba para encararlo.</p><p>– ¿Realmente no entiendes? –inquirió Tousen manteniéndose imperturbable ante la rabia del arrancar. – Decidir tu solo invadir el mundo humano movilizando sin permiso cinco arrancars, y además atacar un shinigami. Todo eso fue en contra las órdenes. Lo entiendes, ¿verdad? Aizen-sama está furioso… Grimmjow. –hizo una pausa y se dio la vuelta para irse. – Nos vamos. –anunció. – Tu castigo será decidido de regreso en Hueco Mundo.</p><p>– Mierda… Está bien… –gruñó el peliceleste siguiéndolo a regañadientes.</p><p>– ¡Espera! –Sakura gritó arribando al lugar. Tanto Tousen como Grimmjow se detuvieron al escuchar la voz de la princesa, y se voltearon para encararla. – ¡Tousen! –lo llamó.</p><p>– Sakura-sama… Es un gusto poder encontrarme de vuelta con usted. –habló con calma el ex capitán shinigami. – Pero me temo que no puedo quedarme a hablar con usted ahora. Nos volveremos a ver pronto, hime-sama.</p><p>– ¡Pero…! –la pelirrosa intentó replicar, pero fue en vano. Ambos hombres se adentraron al portal, desapareciendo por completo.</p><p> </p><p>
  <strong>
    <em>-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-</em>
  </strong>
</p><p>
  <strong>
    
  </strong>
</p><p>Sakura suspiró dejándose caer en la comodidad de su cama en la tienda de su padre. Todo lo que sucedió luego de la batalla fue incluso más agotador que el combate en sí.</p><p>Sanar a los heridos, arreglar los estragos causados, informar a la sede de lo sucedido. Incluso se había enterado de la pequeña Ururu había entrado en modo genocida durante al ataque de los arrancar y había resultado herida. Esa noche había resultado ser un desastre total, y Sakura realmente necesitaba un descanso. Al menos… si es que las pesadillas se lo permitían.</p><p>Recostó su cabeza en la almohada y se aferró a las mantas mientras trataba de olvidarse de lo que había sucedido aquella noche. No pasó mucho tiempo antes de que el cansancio físico hiciera su trabajo, y ella cayera rendida en brazos de Morfeo.</p><p> </p><p>
  <em>El escenario que la rodeaba esta vez era su cuarto en la mansión Shihouin. La decoración que había le indicaba que esta memoria databa de cuando era una niña, cuando sus padres aún eran capitanes, cuando su madre aún lideraba el clan Shihouin. Antes de que todo fuese arrebatado de ella.  </em>
</p><p>
  <em>Un hombre yacía sentado en la ventana del cuarto. Sakura lo conocía bien, conocía su nombre, pero por alguna razón no podía decirlo. Este recuerdo… Era la noche de su secuestro. </em>
</p><p>– <em>Vendrás conmigo… pequeña princesa… </em>–<em>dijo el hombre antes de saltar hacia ella.</em></p><p>
  
</p><p>Sakura se despertó sobresaltada. El sudor le cubría el cuerpo, su respiración era irregular. Miró hacia la ventana más cercana percatándose que ya era de día. De alguna forma se las había arreglado para dormir hasta que el sol saliera, pero las pesadillas la habían alcanzado de todas formas.</p><p>Dejando escapar un suspiro, se decidió a empezar su día.</p><p>– Te ves terriblemente mal… –comentó su madre al verla.</p><p>– Yo también te quiero, Okaa-san. –contestó Sakura recargándose contra el cuerpo de su madre quien sonrió cálidamente mientras la abrazaba. – He estado teniendo pesadillas últimamente. –confesó. – Pesadillas de cuando… de cuando fui secuestrada.</p><p>Yoruichi abrió los ojos con sorpresa al escuchar a su pequeña decir aquello. Jamás habían hablado mucho sobre el tema. Sakura se había limitado a contarles unas pocas cosas que podía recordar sobre aquella época, pero todo en torno a esa situación seguía siendo bastante desconocido para ellos.</p><p>Le preocupaba que su hija pudiese estar sufriendo por dentro sin decirle a nadie.</p><p>– ¿Quieres hablar de ello? –preguntó con cautela la Shihouin.</p><p>Sakura negó con la cabeza. En esos momentos deseaba pensar en cualquier otra cosa que no fuese el rostro de aquel hombre.</p><p>Yoruichi guardó silencio por unos segundos, pensando en alguna forma de animar a su hija.</p><p>– ¿Te gustaría hacer un trabajo para mí…?</p><p> </p><p>
  <strong>
    <em>-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-</em>
  </strong>
</p><p> </p><p>Sakura miró el lugar con cautela, no muy segura de qué pensar de aquel sitio. Yoruichi le había dicho que debería encontrarse con alguien en aquel lugar, pero… ¿Un almacén abandonado? La pelirrosa comenzaba a dudar de las intensiones de su madre.</p><p>– ¿Sakura? –escuchó a sus espaldas.</p><p>– ¿Ichigo? –volteó a ver al pelinaranja, sorprendida de verlo en ese lugar también.</p><p>– ¿Qué haces aquí? –inquirió con cierto nerviosismo el shinigami. Sakura enarcó una ceja confundida ante esta repentina actitud del chico.</p><p>– Podría preguntarte lo mismo… –comentó Sakura. – Mamá me dijo que viniese a este sitio. No explicó mucho el por qué. –explicó dirigiendo su vista de nuevo al frente. – ¿Qué haces tú aquí?</p><p>– Uhm… Es complicado… –murmuró Ichigo avanzando unos pasos hasta quedar junto a ella. Había venido a ese lugar bastante convencido de pedirle ayuda a las personas que se encontraban dentro de aquel edificio, pero… no estaba muy seguro de qué pensaría Sakura de él al enterarse de la verdad. Sin embargo, no podía dar marcha atrás ahora, ¿verdad?</p><p>Comenzó a caminar adentrándose al sitio, pudo escuchar los pasos de Sakura siguiéndolo de cerca. En el interior de aquel almacén abandonado, un grupo de ocho personas se encontraban esperándolo.</p><p>– Ichigo. –escuchó la voz inconfundible del líder de los vaizards.</p><p>Los ojos de Sakura se abrieron con sorpresa al ver al grupo de personas frente a ellos. Sus ojos comenzaron a llenarse de lágrimas al reconocerlos.</p><p>– ¡Hirako-san!</p>
  </div></div>
</body>
</html>